My best friend's brother
by Moonstruck Vamp
Summary: Alternative Universe! Ron is dating Lavender but he can't stand it that Hermione is alone. He decides to try and hook Hermione up with Fred. Soon everything becomes a chaos from which nobody can escape... Couples are Hermy/Fred, Lav/Ron, Ginny/Harry
1. Back to the Burrow

**Author's Note: I own nothing but my own imagination. Please Read and Review! Have fun reading this!**

It was the summer holiday after the fifth year at Hogwarts. Hermione had gotten a letter from Ron inviting her to the Burrow. Harry would be joining them too in a few weeks. She grabbed all her stuff and stuffed it into her suitcase. Hermione was the organizing type but the owl had been delayed and she had exactly 10 minutes to pack every single thing she would need at the Burrow and at school. Not being allowed to use magic forced her to pack the non magic way. "Can't use magic when you need it most." She muttered angrily. She stuffed a few more books in her suitcase and managed to close it when the bell rang. She ran downstairs.

"Hello Ron, Lavender." I greeted Ron and surprisingly, Lavender.

"Hi!" Lavender shrieked happily. "Ron told me he was going to pick you up and I just had to come along! I missed you so much!" _Hold on!_ I thought to myself. Did Lavender just say she _missed_ me?

"Ooh Fred and George are here to help us with the suitcases and all and Mr. Weasley is here to drive us home."

"Does he have a license?" I asked concerned. "Of course not Hermy! He is a wizard for crying out loud!" I might have known. "Won-won, why don't you help your brothers pack, I need to have some serious girl talk with Hermy!" Ron looked absolutely disgusted. He was not supposed to be the luggage boy. Lavender smile and took me to another room. "Ok, here is my problem. I have been stuck with my idiotic brother and father all summer! I really need a girl to gossip with. I know you are not the type to gossip but I just need to be reminded that there are still sane persons on the planet. I mean, the Weasley's are mostly blokes and Ginny is visiting some friend. No offence to Mrs. Weasley but she seems to want Ron to hook up with you or something. Ron thinks she wants you in the family."

"Are you with Ron?"

"If you don't mind we would like to get together. I keep saying I have to think." She giggled. "It drives him crazy but he is willing to wait for me."

"You crazy girl!" I chided her. "Just hook up already."

"Thank you!" She squeaked. At that moment Fred walked in. "Girls, the car is waiting!"

"You don't wanna miss it!" We heard George add. Fred walked to Lavender and said: "Please tell our little brother what the hell you are going to say. If you don't we might run out of jokes." I raised my eyebrows and he winked cheekily and held the door open for us.

When we were in the car Lavender finally told Ron that she wanted to hook up which resulted into a big snogging event until Fred en George started to joke around. "Hey little brother, beware that she keeps something in her stomach." George joked. We all laughed and Ron got a little red around the face. "Hermione! Are you actually laughing at one of our jokes?" George said with feigned surprise. "Yes I am guys, stop joking about it!" I laughed at their faces. "Help!" George shouted. "Save us!" Fred yelled. "Call the papers!" George went on. "Write the prophet!" Fred continued. "Hermione's laughing at one of our jokes!" They finished in unison. "What a shocker that is!" Mr. Weasley said amused. "Are you guys ever serious?" I asked them. "Serious? What is that George?"

"I have no idea Fred."

"Do you think she might explain."

"Perhaps if we ask her nicely."

"She'd think we were joking."

"She wouldn't!" George said wide eyed. They slowly turned their gaze towards me and everybody laughed themselves senseless. Mr. Weasley was trying to calm us down. Mrs. Weasley would jump to conclusions if everybody came in fighting for breath and with red faces but his attempts were in vain. We came to the Burrow like a bunch of freshly picked tomatoes, the Weasley's even more so with their flaming red hair. "Hi mom!" The twins said in unison to their waiting mother who eyed them suspiciously. "Hi mother." Ron said with Lavender clinging to his side. He was looking rather smug about it. "Hello Mrs. Weasley." I said trying not to laugh as Ron and Lavender were disappearing up the stairs a bit too fast. I could see Fred and George planning the next prank to play on them. Mr. Weasley was bringing my stuff in while Mrs. Weasley was trying to interrogate him. It felt like being home again. The Burrow was without doubt my home away from home. I felt like family even though I was technically not. If there was any possibility about the future it had to be seeing Harry and Lavender marrying two people I really care about and becoming part of this family for good. Would I ever truly fit in?

**A/N:** **Thank you for reading. Please Review and naturally this is a to be continued type of story! I hope you enjoyed reading this. Hope to see you soon!**

**Moonstruck Vamp**


	2. The Living Food Prank

To my great irritation Ron is under the impression I am sad because he and Lavender hooked up. His mother is pressuring him and the twins play even more jokes on him than usually. He keeps apologizing even though me and Lavender both tell him to shut it. I sat in Ginny's room talking to Lavender nearly every day. Ginny was still not home so she could not join in on the endless conversations about school, clothes and mostly boys. "I'm telling you, he is feeling guilty. If you don't hook up with anyone soon he will try to make arrangements!" Lavender told me the day before Harry and Ginny would come here. "Who could he possibly set me up with?" I asked her curiously. "I don't know. Most guys cannot see past your love for books. If you would just read a little less it would be so much easier!" I looked at her in amazement. "Excuse me! Are you going to help Ron? Because in case you are, I have no intentions of being hooked up." I said angrily. "And we had such good candidates." Lavender said melodramatic. "Such as?" I asked despite myself. "You'll see!" Lavender said with a cheeky grin and Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. I got Lavender an angry look but she just winked at me. I heard her murmur something to Ron but I could not catch it. Dinner was uneventful apart from George accidently leaving a living fish in Ron's soup. "Looks like he's hooked up!" Fred joked after Lavender had shrieked with fright. She looked at him about ready to explode when George said "What's that in your soup Lavender?" She looked down frightened to find a completely normal bowl of soup that contained to living thing. Fred and George laughed outrageously and Lavender was about to burst out when George winked at me. Lavender and I both looked at my soup where a tiny little frog was splashing happily. Lavender screeched but I laughed leaving George to look flabbergasted but Fred had a peculiar look on his face. Lavender eyed him suspiciously but she shook the thought and carefully ate her soup. Mrs. Weasley gave the twins a hard look but said nothing. At that moment were heard a loud BANG and an OUCH. We looked at the door as Harry came in rubbing his head. Ginny came in after him, slightly pink in the face. "What happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked concerned. "I dropped my suitcase on his head." Ginny whispered.

"How did you manage to do that?" Ron asked with wide eyes. "I fell over and Ginny was about to help me up when her suitcase fell out of her hands." Harry said, still rubbing the sore spot on his head. "Well, you must have done something wrong." Fred stated. "Why else would our sweet little sister," George said. "Who never harms anyone who doesn't deserve it," Fred continued. "Try to knock you out." George said. "Just like that!" They finished together. "Shut up or I will hex you!" Ginny threatened the twins. They looked at each other doubtfully, shrugged and dropped the matter. "It seems that your brothers have finally found some wisdom." I said to Ginny, winking. "It would seem so." She replied thoughtfully. She shrugged. "We already had dinner mom. You don't have to cook anything up for us." She said to her mother and Lavender and I excused ourselves as well to get Ginny updated on recent events. Before I would get up the stairs Ron called after me. "Hermione wait! I need to ask you something." I walked over to him and he took me out of hearing range. I could see the twins trying to listen in. They appeared to be unsuccessful. "I hope you're not angry at me for being with Lav and all." Ron started. "You know I'm not!" I said to him. "Fine, I know now but isn't there anyone who I can try to hook you up with?"

"Not really, still need to find the guy I am dreaming of first before I would even be able to ask you any form of help."

"I really do want to help you know. I feel sort of guilty."

"If you don't stop that you will be the main subject for every joke Fred and George make. They would also include Lavender and I don't think she likes their pranks that much."

"Who does like having living creatures in your soup?" Ron shuddered and I laughed. "What?" He said, sounding insulted. "To be honest, I consider this a rather amusing joke. Their sense of humor seems to have changed a bit." He looked at me like I just said Draco Malfoy was the cutest guy in school. "Hermione! Fred put a frog in your soup! Did you even notice it?" Ron managed to choke out. "I did. They might not be the best animals to find in your soup but Lavenders response made me see the fun of it." Ron just shook his head and walked away. I walked up to the room to find Ginny and Lavender talking softly and when they saw me they started talking louder. It seemed like they'd changed the subject. "Yes, he can be a bit dim sometimes." Lavender said with a quick look at me. "Well of course he can!" Ginny said. "He is the chosen one for a reason."

"I guess the reason was not his brightness." They laughed and I joined in. Harry could indeed be a bit dim when the subject was You-Know-Who. "By the way Ginny, where were you the past few weeks?"

"I was helping with the cleanup of Sirius' house. They decided to clean it up in case the charms his parents put on it made it visible to the death eaters. Mom was against my going there but a few excuses allowed me to go there for as long as there were at least three adults there. Dumbledore has been very busy and figured out the enchantments still hold with a bit of Harry's help. I think we are moving back in soon. Things are a bit dangerous now that You-Know-Who is back out in the open."

"I asked Mrs. Weasley about it the other day. The moment they get the 'all clear' from Professor Dumbledore we are moving back in. It is more convenient for the order." Lavender said. All her extra time at the Burrow had enlightened her big-time on what was really going on. "I better get to Harry. See if he needs any help on his head." She and Lavender giggled. I just smiled knowing she was going to see him for more than his head alone. I did not know that something huge was being planned by my friends. Something I and the other person who was involved did not know anything about. Something that was about to change our lives forever, by something that seemed to be a mere accident.


	3. Runaway bread and other accidents

"Hermione, I'm worried. We should be out preparing ourselves! The only thing you are thinking about is making it through the summer and going back to school!" Harry complained.

"Dumbledore will want you to come back. There is still a lot you need to learn. Trust me, it is better. Besides, would you want Lavender to come along when we go after You-Know-Who? It is better to give her and Ron some time before we steal him along. You do want him with us, don't you?"

"More than anything. I need you both on this trip. Hermione, Sirius is dead. How can we go to school pretending nothing happened?"

"You make us sound awful Harry. _We_ will remember Sirius. We _will_ go back to school to learn more to defeat You-Know-Who and you _will _defeat him! No buts, you will succeed and Ron and I will be at your side. Fighting alongside you and dying for you if that is what it takes for you to defeat him." I was nearly crying. Ron and I would do anything for Harry to win, he knew this. "You're right Hermione. I have to go back. I just miss him so much." He said on the verge of crying. "We all miss him, even though not all of us would admit it." The return to Sirius' house had brought all of us in a melancholy mood. Even the twins were unusually silent during lunch. "I swear this house is bad for our mood." Lavender murmured to Ron. Ron just nodded dumbly, he was watching Harry with a worried frown. Harry was pricking his bread thoughtfully. He seemed to be watching it suspiciously. Something was wrong. I looked at the bread myself when it started walking away. Harry picked it up and put it back where it belonged, checking if there was anything underneath it. I looked at Fred and George. Fred was getting red and George was getting more nervous each second. The bread tried to walk away again but Harry picked it up and placed it back. It stayed still for a few minutes of growing silence and then it made a run for it. Harry tried to catch it before it would run out the room. He missed and Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and even Lavender tried to catch it but no one was successful. The bread ran out of the dining room straight into the living room. "Fred! George! Get in here immediately!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Apparently she had found the bread. Fred and George walked into the room and Mrs. Weasley burst out into one of her tirades. "Do you think that was one of their new products?" I asked Ginny. "It is still in the developing area. They are trying to charm things to run away from their owners. So far they do manage the running part but they have some trouble with the moment. The object should run when the person is not looking."

"I can't imagine why. I guess it is meant for paper to let others make homework on? That way it would get itself lost and the other would get in trouble?"

"You make them sound awfully much like themselves." Harry said grinning. We all laughed and went up to Harry's room to talk a little. I was glad to see the bread had taken Harry's mind of a few things. It took another ten minutes for Fred and George to come upstairs with the bread. We all took turns in trying to catch it while Fred explained the basics. "We are trying it both ways. A certain type that would try to get away from everybody and a type that would always go to a certain person. We imagined it would be fun to have a green hat with a stuffed bird on it following Snape around the castle. Or perhaps to have mother to keep on losing our belongings. It can come in useful when you are the type to always lose your keys."

"It is a very good idea. I would have to take the hat to school with me though. I cannot deny Professor Snape his gift." Ginny mused. "I agree. It has been too long since Snap was reminded of the incident with the Bogart." I said and we all laughed. Fred looked a bit surprised at the fact I liked the idea to play a prank on a teacher but none of the others took me serious.

I went to bed early that evening. Lavender and Ginny were still downstairs talking about whatever. I heard a faint popping noise and Fred stood in my room. "Hey Mione." He said. It was dark so I could not see his face. Hearing his voice I could swear he was blushing. "I need your help for the charm I am placing on the hat for Snape. Do you think you can assist me?"

"Sure." I said a bit uncertain. "I just want you to promise not to tell anyone you helped me with it. I am sure George will understand. I just need to know the right word to finish the spell. You seemed to be serious about wanting Snape to have his gift." I giggled. "I am. What is your spell so far?"

"Trachus protectum with the name. We just need a spell to make sure it follows when you are not looking." Fred said, shrugging. "How about Trachus protectum avio transversa."

"I think that would cover all the desired options for the tracing version." He conjured a hat strongly resembling the hat of Neville's grandmother and put it down. He directed his wand and motioned for me to do the same. I pointed my wand at the strange hat. "Trachus protectum avio transversa Snape!" We both shouted and two bands of silver light floated into the air, one resembled an eye, the other a compass. They both floated down onto the hat and slowly spread across it. The entire hat glowed silver and when that faded away the hat quivered. "Just to need to say 'activate your roots sir' to it and then it will run off to Snape. Would not do it here, mother is bound to notice the hat does not belong here. Especially not when it does not stay in one place all the time."

"How active can it be at Hogwarts? Aren't there to many people around for it to move properly?"

"It is only visible when it can see Snape or one of us."

"Oh Fred, you are a genius!" I laughed. Even in the darkness I could see him smile and blush. With a little 'pop' he was gone again. After I had stuffed the hat in my bag Ginny and Lavender came in. "Hi Hermy! We thought you would be sleeping." Lavender said cheerfully. "Something came up." I said not wanting to talk about it. "A book no doubt." Ginny joked and I smiled. They took it as a yes and we all went to bed and slept until…

Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! The alarm on my muggle clock went off. I gave it a hard slap but we were already awake. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I noticed I had forgotten my clean clothes so I put my nightgown back on and opened the door. I stepped outside and bumped into the solid body of a red-haired boy. We both fell over and I landed on top of him. I felt my face flush when I saw on who I had landed. "Hello Hermione. Need a new mattress or something?" He said sounding slightly breathless. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"I didn't see you either. Charming nightgown." I got even redder. Soon my face was the same shade of red as his hair. I stood up quickly. "Sorry for falling on you."

"You can fall on me anytime." He joked but his eyes suggested he meant it. Now that I looked closer, his cheeks were slightly pink. I smiled. "What's so funny." He said, his hands moving unconsciously to cover his face. "You're blushing." I giggled and ran up to Ginny's room before anybody could notice the embarrassing scene that had just taken place. Ginny and Lavender looked at my red face curiously when I walking in laughing a little too loud. "What have you been up to?" Ginny asked. "Who have you been kissing?" Lavender asked curiously. "Nobody. I just ran into somebody. He said something rather amusing that I tried not to laugh about." I lied. Ginny shrugged probably guessing I bumped into one of the twin but Lavender gave me the I-Really-Do-Not-Believe-That-Excuse look and went packing her bags like she had never been insulted more in her entire life. I just thought about it. Fred had actually blushed. I had to admit I liked bumping into him. I might fancy him. _No_! I do _not_ fancy him, he is my best friends brother! You can do no such thing! The one voice in my mind said. The other voice tempted me; not even when your best friend isn't single and his other best friend is dating his _sister_? Why should _you_ be left out? Besides, Fred does not like me. But some feeling, very deep inside of me, told me that was a lie.


	4. The Question

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope will like this chapter as much or more than the previous ones. I've got a little surprize in the end.. Enjoy reading! I only own my own imagination! (As I mentioned before and will say again!)**

Mrs. Weasley had taken Ginny, Ron and Lavender on a trip to Diagon Alley. George was in the joke shop and Fred was packing the last things they had to take with them. I had stayed behind to clean the room I shared with Lavender and Ginny. I had taken my wand out, knowing the ministry could not track me here while there were still wizards of age in the house. I put the radio on and started to dance. Every twist and turn, every step and every movement was carefully made while enchanting everything in the flow of the music. Every single item founds it's place in the soft hush of my spells, twirling as they went. Clothes danced into the suitcases of their owners. Books flew to their shelves and everything found it's place within a few minutes. I bewitched some dolls to fly and dance in the air around me, dancing along with them. I was so absorbed in my little spell that I did not hear the door open. I was completely embarrassed when I saw Fred standing in the doorway with an amused look on his face. "Tell me you did not see that." I stammered. "I could do that. But why deny to have seen such a magical scene?"

"If your mother finds out she will hex me!"

"I won't tell her, I have been stepping out of line since I got my wand. Why should you not be allowed? I kind of like seeing you being the bad girl." He said with a cheeky grin. I turned red and made the dolls disappear. I heard a loud bang! I scared myself senseless and Fred was smirking like an idiot. "Fred! What did you do that for?" I shouted. He just grinned impishly and slowly walked up to me while I was preparing myself to go into a tirade. When he was only a foot away from me I felt my heart beat faster. "Fred…" I said threatening. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I did it because I like you. As I said, you can fall for me anytime."

"You did not say that. You said, and I quote, you can fall _**on**_ me anytime." He laughed at that. "I might have known you would remember my words literally. It seems you have a talent for that." He shook his head and walked out the room. When he was out of hearing range I jumped into the air as far as I could, Fred liked me! When my feet touched the ground I thought again. This should not make me so happy, besides, quoting him literally might have made him think I did not like him at all! I had messed up big-time. How would I ever tell him I liked him too? I should go now, I said to myself but the door opened and I heard Mrs. Weasley and the others come in. Too late, my chance at a happily ever after had just left the building. I kept hoping he might not have misunderstood my quoting all the way until dinner. He and George were both unusually quiet. I kept hoping it was just a prank but they said a silent goodbye and George looked at me before he went out the door. Fred didn't look back. The guilt was overwhelming. I fled from the room and ran to my bed. How could I make this right? I can't make this right! I have to make it right. I don't know what to do… "Open the door!" Somebody said. "Go away!" I answered shouting. "Hermione, open the door or I will blast it out!" Ron shouted angrily. "I won't open the door! If your mother would know what you planned!"

"I warned you, besides, I don't think my mother would mind all that much." An instant later the door was blown away and Ron was putting his wand away. "You foul loathsome little rat! You don't come in by blowing the door away!" I shouted swinging my fists at his face. "You. Knock. And. Wait. For. The. Darn. Door. To. Be. Opened!" I shouted while trying to punch him with every single word I said. I was not really angry at him of course. I was pissed at myself for the mistake I had made, even though I would never admit it. "Mione! Relax! What is wrong with you!" He said, terrified by my reaction. "Nothing!" I said putting all my weight into stepping on his foot as hard as I could. "Ouch!" He said and hopped around the room clenching his foot. "I'm sorry." I said in a little voice and I fell down crying on my bed. "I'm so stupid." Ron knelt beside me. "Not any more stupid than I am. I should have noticed it."

"You couldn't have done anything, why does it matter?"

"Because my best friend and my brother got hurt for no reason at all. I have an idea. I have a room at the Leaky Cauldron reserved for the coming week. I was planning to spend some alone time with Lavender to celebrate our relationship, I think you should use it. I am sure Lavender won't mind, you know how much she loves love scenes. The only thing she won't like is not being there when you get together."

"You can't do that. You must have been saving up for it a terribly long time!"

"Ever since I asked Lavender. Which has been about three months now."

"I won't take it."

"Fine, I'll let Lavender put you in a box to be delivered at the shop. Take it or accept the idea of the box. I am sure Lavender will do it."

"Fine!" I said angry but inside I was relieved he gave me the chance to make it up to Fred. I packed my stuff and Ron went to tell Lavender what he had planned and why he had cancelled it. I did feel sorry for him. I would be saving up to pay him back, it was the least I could do. I went to bed without telling anyone, Ron had told me not do tell the others, they might take it out on Fred. I would leave in the morning and reach London in the afternoon. It would wait until closing time and go to the shop. That way we could talk things over without too much of a hurry. I slept without dream that night, waking up early to disappear before anybody would wake up. Sneaking out like a thief in the night to seek my love. How melodramatic have I gotten? If I were looking down on me now, I'd be disgusted with myself. I don't like the whole love drama things. I guess that all changes when you fall in love. Where did the chapter of my life where nothing happens go? I kind of want it back. It feels good not to know what love is like when your heart is broken. But then again, I would give anything to have a full and complete love with Fred, maybe I should tell him _that_. I just hope he will forgive me. I sat in my room preparing myself all day without being prepared in the end. I just had to face him on pure strength and I don't have much of that. The short walk to the shop of the twins seemed to take forever. It felt like I had walked for miles when I finally entered the shop. It was deserted, apart from George. He gave me one look and ran upstairs calling Fred, leaving me at the bottom of the stairs. There he was, Fred. He was more beautiful than ever before, knowing I might have lost him. I was speechless. "What do you want?" He asked, with a harsh tone. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Ok." He said and turned away walking back up the stairs. "Please don't go!" I begged and I started crying. It was not supposed to go like this. He kept on walking. I sat there, numbed and crying, sinking so low in self-pity that I did not hear the fight Fred and George were having upstairs. George pushed Fred of the stairs, making him fall right on top of me. He winked slyly and yelled, taking me by the arm. "We'll talk." He said dragging me out of the shop. The moment we were out of the shop I felt the strange sensation that I figured, must belong with disappearating because we were in no place I knew with the blink of an eye. "Now we can talk. I'm sorry I hurt you back there. I didn't realize you liked me until George started yelling at me like a maniac. Do you love me?"

"I've never loved anybody more!"

"How much would you do for me?"

"I would do anything for you, you know that."

"Yeah…" He blushed with such an intense red that it was hard to see what was redder, his hair of his face. "What is it?" I asked him curiously. "I shouldn't be thinking this, let alone asking it."

"Asking what?" I said, getting a little bit scared. He looked me in the eyes, his gaze piercing straight into my soul. He took a deep breath and asked me the one question that would change our lives forever. "Will you marry me?"

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! I really love reading what you think! I think I am keeping Chapter 5 a little longer after finishing it, just to keep a healthy tention :P**


	5. The last chance

**A/N: I really do hope I did not keep you waiting too long. I think not but who knows. I myself am a very impatient person, I would have hated waiting for more than a minute. lol. You might find this chapter confusing but tried over 10 differnt plots, somehow this one got accepted while the others were rejected. I hope you like this version. I own NOTHING but you already knew that didn't you :P**

"Fred!" I said, shock making me forget that it was a good idea to actually answer the question. "I knew it would be too soon." He said with a smile. "You fool! You scared me to death" I told him. "It's in my nature to make jokes at inappropriate times."

"I really should hit you and walk away."

"You really should." I held my hand up to gave him a soft but deserved slap. "I can't." I said helplessly and I dropped my hand. "What were you really going to ask?"

"Want to go for a walk on the beach?" He said gesturing to the hill. "You really are evil." I said seriously. He just laughed and walked to the beach. I followed him thinking about his prankster side. I was a girl to live by the rules, not by breaking them. Fred was the opposite, knowing the rules just so he could break them. I was usually serious while he made everything a joke. There were no two people who were more unsuitable for each other. I didn't know Fred was thinking exactly the same. We both did not understand how we could possibly be together. Better to be friends than nothing at all. I decided in my mind. I jogged to catch up. "So, what is your brilliant plan. What are you going to tell George when you get home?"

"I will tell him we walked on the beach. I will tell him we built a sandcastle and went for a swim and that you turned into a mermaid." He said all this with a straight face. "He won't believe you." He smiled. "I know but who cares? He knows everything that happens, part of the whole twin thing."

"I might have known." I laughed. "What would you have done if I had said yes?"

"I would have raised my eyebrows made sure you were serious and run to buy everything."

"You really are funny." I said with a mischievous grin. We were at the side of the water and I took him arm and pushed him in before he noticed what was happening. "Are you completely insane?" He asked me. "Perhaps but you really needed a cooling down from all that thinking." He stared up and me and took hold of my arm and pulled me down into the water. "Isn't it lovely in here?" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He looked at me like I was a monster and then he laughed. "You really had me there Hermione. You might be a better joker than I thought you were."

"Thank you!" I said.

"Please tell me you are going to stay as objective as you were last year. The whole defying Umbridge thing was good." Fred said with an evil little grin. "You wish." I said but I knew the hat was only step one of making me the temporary replacement of the Weasley twins. "Fred, what is the best way to avoid Filch?" I asked him. "Are you planning to make trouble Granger?" He asked as if he were a therapist. "I am. Hogwarts needs a good laugh every once in a while."

"I have to agree with you on that. You just don't seem to be the type for trouble without reason."

"What?!"

"Well, I have to admit you were good making a mess for Umbrigde but you only did it in ways that helped others. I am not sure whether you can block people for no reason at all, when they did nothing wrong."

"I can be like that! Just give me a good chance to prove you wrong!" I said. Fred looked at me, calculating. "Ask Harry the map. He will know what map you are talking about. I wouldn't tell him you intent to use it for mischief though. He might consider you a hypocrite."

"Thanks Fred." I said, looking on my watch. "It's getting late. We should be heading home. George is sure to need you."Fred pulled a face. "I don't want to go back to George, Hermione, save me!" He said pleading.

"I have space for two at the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh, I love you Hermione!" He said and gave me a hug before he took us back to London.

"And that is how I got the room. I feel sorry for Ron and Lavender though."

"Hmm, why don't we pay them back?"

"Without pranks? That is unlike you Mr. Weasley." I teased him.

"I intent to have a huge prank Miss. Granger." He said and I giggled. "When you got back to Sirius' house you will give him and Lavender a refund for their missed time. I can arrange a weekend at one of the most luxurious places in the wizarding world. We happen to be supplying a very big resort with some of our defense products, I am sure I can pull in a favor."

"I don't see the prank in that."

"Oh, you will see the prank in time."

"You still have to think of one, haven't you?"

"Yes but it will come to me in time."

"You are an evil man Fred."

"I know Hermione, I know."

"To think I never liked pranks before I became friends with you."

"We were a bit folly before though."

"Yes, people might think there is more than friendship." I said, whishing it was true.

"We wouldn't want that." Fred said pulling a disgusted face. "Imagine how my mother would behave."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"I can understand." He said with a laugh.

"So, tell me every prank you and George ever did. I think I might need some advise if I want to be considered a prankster." Fred laughed and started the story. I sat on my bed, listening fascinated. They had done some pretty hard enchantments in their time, the pranks getting more out of hand each time. They never made it too bold, the finest of lines had been thread without being broken. My respect for the pranks of the twins got higher with each one he told me about. He talked until I fell asleep. He tucked me in and sat beside me until he too, fell asleep.

He was still sleeping when I woke up. I looked at him for a few minutes, trying to remember all details of his beautiful face. I shook my head, surprised at my own behavior and went to the tiny kitchen in the apartment. I took out a pan and eggs. I am not a great cook but I can make smashing omelets. I never met anybody who did not like them. I put on the fire and melted the butter. When the eggs went into the pan I made bread to put them on while the omelet took its shape. I inhaled the scent of the kitchen. It smelt good, nothing was burning. I put the omelets on the bread and put a pinch of salt on them for flavor. I was just thinking what else I could make when I heard Fred talking. "Get out the kitchen of Mione, I'm the guy. I'm supposed to make you breakfast in bed." He said, walking into the kitchen to pick me up and literally throw me on the bed. "And don't move!" He called back as he walked into the kitchen. More and more scents came to me, it all smelled delicious and I could hear my stomach rumbling. "Yes, I'll hurry. Just make sure your stomach doesn't wake the neighbors." Fred shouted happily. I got red and took a sip of water. Fred came walking in with a very extended breakfast. He put my part on the bed in front of me. There were my omelets, with sausages, bacon and soup? Since when was soup part of breakfast? "I just like making soup, in case that is what you were wondering." I laughed at that. I ate everything, saving the soup for last. I took a careful sip. It was delicious, even Mrs. Weasley couldn't have made it better. "Are you sure you shouldn't be a cook?" I asked him. "Cooking is nice to pass the time and it's useful but I don't think any chef can appreciate my jokes in the kitchen."

"You really can't stop yourself can you?"

"Never wanted to, now joking around is a habit. Just something that is as certain to be there as the sun. Not always there to be seen but you always know it has been there because everything lives."

"Are you saying your jokes create life?" I asked him teasing.

"No. They just make places more lively." He said and we both laughed. After breakfast I said goodbye to Fred as he went to the joke shop to sell and invent product. I changed into a comfortable sweater and baggy jeans. I walked around Diagon Alley for a while, buying a few useless items. A purple quill, a pearl necklace that made your hair color purple, a jar with instant ice powder, a hat with a ribbon and a fluffy toy that resembled an ever-spinning cat. After that I went to Fred and Georges joke shop. I bought a love potion, a pygmee puff for Ginny and a few more product to serve as presents for my friends. I bought a jar of 'mask every flaw!' hairspray. It was supposed to make it look like there wasn't a hair out of place. I didn't trust it one bit. Perhaps I could find somebody brave enough, of foolish enough to try it. "Hermione!" I heard George calling. "What are you planning?" He said with a look in my shopping cauldron."

"I have no plans you have to be aware of." I said defensively, trying to move the love potion out of view. "Who is that for?" George asked, pointing at the love potion. "Don't tell anyone. I want to try to get Snape to fall in love with McGonagall for a day or so. Might have amusing results."

"Bad girl!" George teased. "Did my brother put something in your soup?"

"No, he is the last who should know. I am having a bet with him. I want him to be surprised."

"I see." George said with no actual conviction. "I have a feeling I will be seeing you more often. Or at least hearing from you."

"More than you wish." I laughed. I went back to Sirius' house that evening and hid my goodies before anybody could even say as much as hello to me. When everything was well-hidden I went down to join the others for dinner. Boy would they be in for a surprise this year. Hermione the Prefect turning into a rebel. I was somewhat certain this would be the last year at Hogwarts. After this Harry and Ron and I would go after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. This was my last chance to shine.

**A/N: I hope you liked it and that it wasn't too confusing in the start. I just love twists and turns that nobody expects, lol. Please review!Thank you very much for reading this episode of My best friend's brother. To find out what Fred is planning, whether or not Hermione was telling the truth about the love potion and how long it will take for Hermione to shine as prankster, please read the next My best friend's brother!!**

**This episode was brought to you by Moonstruck vamp.**

**(I sound like my own commercial lol.)**


	6. A wild train ride

**A/N: This is the chapter where nearly everything is starting to be AU, nothing is right but this story is a FANfiction so everything is possible. Warning, this is just the beginning of the choas i was talking about in the summary. Please read and review :) (I still don't own anything! exept my imagination that just exploded)**

The last week before school had gone by so slowly. The twins were at the joke shop all the time, working on a new location for a second shop. One shop for each twin. I kept looking out the windows onto the little pavilion in from of the house. Would they come to see us of? It was most unlikely. I sighed and threw some socks in my suitcase. The last spell books had to be stuffed in and Ginny and Lavender had to sit on my suitcase in order to close it. It was the same for them though. We carried our way to full suitcases down the staircase and outside. We had a few cabs to make sure we would all be at the station in time. Ron and Lavender went through the gate at Kings Cross first, followed by Harry and Ginny followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I went through last. When everything was in the train we said goodbye. I was sure to be the last to board the train because it started driving the moment I grabbed it. Ron's parents looked at me with shock as I maneuvered myself in-between two parts of the train. There were no doors. I knew there was a hatch in the last part of the train, it was shown to the prefects during their rounds, which I was going to miss. When the train came out of the tunnel I started climbing up until I was on the roof of the train. The wind was blowing through my messy hair and blowing it in my face. I crawled back towards the end of the train until I came to the coupe where Ginny, Lavender and Harry were. Ron was out with the prefects. I decided to take a look. I leaned over the edge, looking through the window. Lavender looked worried, Harry was comforting Ginny who was looking rather pale. They must be worrying about me. I thought cheekily. Let's remove their worries. I knocked on the window and they all looked up. I waved, Lavender fainted, Ginny screamed and Harry was paler than I had ever seen him and that says something. I giggled and crawled further back. I don't remember exactly how I managed to open the hatch but the fact is that I did. I walked over to the compartment of my friends, waiting for them to freak out. I did see people staring at me. I guess good news travels fast. I saw even Malfoy looking at me with something that was very close to respect. I was right to think they would start cursing and throwing threads, I endured them. I had been a bit silly to scare them but I had no regrets, this was the start of my new life, my fun addicted life. When we finally reached the castle, I grabbed a jar out of my bag, I was going to need that for faze two of my disturbance plan. My friends forgave me because Lavender begged them to. Everything was fine when we got out of the carriages. We walked into the hall and I opened my jar, using a wind-occurrence spell to spread it across the entire floor. The instant ice power took immediate effect. Students were falling on their way to dinner and Peeves looked like a kid in a candy shop. I knew he would get blamed, this was something he would pull off. I dropped the jar to leave evidence for the teachers. I melted a way to dinner, the others following in my trail. I saw Malfoy shaking his head as if he thought somebody has just done something hypocrite. The sorting was far from interesting, so were the conversations during dinner. When we were finally allowed to go to our dorm Malfoy demanded a prefect meeting with me. He saddled Ron with the first years after bribing them with sweets. Ron was dragged, waving his arms furiously at Malfoy. "I presume you want to talk, exchange insult and fight?"

"No, not this time. I just want to do the talking part."

"What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"I know what you did with the ice. Should a prefect be doing such things?" He asked, faking innocence. "You're one to talk. It's not like you ever really obeyed the rules."

"I know but seeing you break the rules makes me think of myself as good. I don't really like that thought."

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked him, wary of his comments. "One, don't call me Malfoy Granger. My name is Draco. Second, I want in on your quest to be the Weasley twins replacement."

"Fine, Draco. Meet me in the room of requirements at half past eleven tomorrow if you really wish to be a prankster." He smirked and turned around. "Goodbye Granger." He waved and walked to his dorms. I walked to the fat lady and gave her the password. 'Sneakysnale'. "What did the prat want?" Ron said before I was through the door. "He wanted to have a long talk about potion make, what do you think he wanted?"

"I will hex him! Keep him from ever making kids!"

"Ron! Relax, he didn't even curse once. You really need to learn to control your temper."

"Oh." Ron sounded disappointed. "Well, goodnight Mione."

"Goodnight Ron." I said and we both walked up to our dorms. Lavender and Ginny asked the same question as Ron and I did not tell them either. I don't think it is good to tell a bunch of Griffindors that you are plotting with a Slytherin. I dreamt every possible option of Malfoy playing tricks on me before I woke up. I went down to breakfast and eat a proper portion, I had no reason to fear Malfoy. I grabbed my back and made my way to the room of requirements. I opened the room I needed to visit and walked in. Malfoy stood near a fireplace in a room filled with every item a person could need for a proper prank. The room had sorted alleys. I read a few plates as I walked up to Malfoy. 'Fake kids', 'live animals', 'transformation books', 'charms books' and 'love potions in all sorts and sizes'. This place would be headquarters of the new pranksters of the school. Malfoy turned around, wand at the ready. "Are you ready Granger?"

**A/N: Oh, can you feel the tention rising? I know I can, lol. I am truly sorry this chapter is so short but the Malfoy complex needs it's own chapter, that's why. Warning for all Malfoy haters that want to keep hating him, he is becoming one of the key character, zap away if you don't want your idea's about him spoiled. :). Isn't Hermione going evil? I like it :) Please review! It means sooo much to me. **

**Have fun and see you soon!**


	7. Draco's unwanted helping hand

**A/N: I still don't own Harry Potter or anything that belongs with that, in case you were wondering. This is the chapter where Draco is an (unpolite word), where Snape is doing something unexpected and where Harry and Ron discover something but still don't know a thing. Just read it, i describe it way to vaguely, lol. This is longer, as promised and I think I did a pretty nice job :) Please tell me what you think!**

Malfoy turned around, wand at the ready. "Are you ready Granger?"

"Ready for what Malfoy." I asked him calmly. He smiled and put his wand away. "Ready to make a mess of our beloved school of course."

"The question is not whether I am ready to make a mess of the school but whether you are ready to work side by side with a Gryffindor."

"As ready as I'll ever be. So, what will the first prank be?"

"I think our houses need to come a bit closer." I smiled a wicked little smile and Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "Don't you think the heads of our houses would make a lovely couple?" Malfoy's face went pale. He stared in the distance and the color returned. A devilish grin slowly spread across his face. "How do you plan to do this?"

"It's very simple Mr. Malfoy, we slip them love potions."

"Call me Draco. If we are working together I have no desire to be reminded of where I came from." His face was livid with anger. "Trouble at home?" I asked him, disturbed by the look on his face. "Is this the time for being sentimental Granger?"

"My name is Hermione. I thought we were working on a first name basis."

"You're right Hermione. As for your question, there is a lot of trouble at home. I have no intention of returning there, ever."

"Where will you go?" I asked, concerned after his sudden change.

"No idea. I will find a place somewhere."

"What happened?" I asked, pitying Draco for the first time in my life. "My parents had a big fight. My mother had met a muggle man. She claimed she was friends with him. Father did not like it and tortured the man. He appeared not to be as much of a muggle as mum had thought. He was a muggleborn wizard. He was very kind to me when my father was out to the stores, a few weeks earlier. The man reminded me of you. He made me and mother watch him getting tortured and killed. Mother broke down to pieces." Draco wiped a tear from his eye. "I kept seeing your face when I looked at that man. He crushed my believes against muggleborns." Draco was actually crying now. I walked up to him and put my arm around him. "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it anymore." He shook his head. "I have to do this Hermione. He has a son at Hogwarts, a son that doesn't even know his father is dead. I need to tell him so that he can do the one thing I can never do. So that he can turn my father in." There was a fire in Draco's eyes but the tears were still streaming down his face. "I will never call anyone a mudblood anymore." He said, the tears now reaching his voice. Draco broke down. I comforted him until he finally was done crying. "I will do anything to drive my father crazy. Working with a muggleborn to terrorize the school."

"Draco, I don't care about your motives. I am just happy you finally saw the light." We both laughed. "It took me long enough." He said, laughing despite himself. He walked up to the shelves with the love potions on them. "These are mostly for making people fall in love with you by adding a piece of yourself and making them drink it. One seems to be added to a undefined love potion with a picture binding it to the person in the picture. Most of these just last way to short."

"I bought a love potion at the shop of Fred and George."

"Hermione!" Draco shouted unbelieving. "You were planning to use a love potion on Ron?"

"No!" I shouted, laughing at the idea. "I just wanted to research it but this would be a much better purpose."

"How are we going to do this. Make Snape fall in love?"

"Good suggestion, I will take care of the picture. Meet me here again tomorrow during lunch. We will talk about the rest then." Draco nodded and walked out. I placed the bottle with the love potions and the other things I intended for pranks on shelves and in boxes. After that I walked out with a sneaky camera I had found in the blackmail section of our headquarters. I went to bed early that evening, mentally preparing myself for what had to be done. I woke up way too late and Harry and Ron had nearly finished their breakfast already. "Where have you been?" Ron asked with his mouth full. "Sleeping Ron, can you eat with your mouth shut?"

"You had me worried Mione, I thought you would be late for class, Harry said with a cheeky smile on his face. Lavender joined us. "Hello Harry, Hermione." She said with a smile, turning to Ron who quickly swallowed his food. "First thing in the morning." Harry commented slyly only to be shut up by Ginny, who wrapped herself around him to take her good morning. "Guys and Girls, I don't know if you noticed but transfiguration is about to start." I said, making the couples break free in shock. Nobody wants to be late when McGonagall is teaching. We made it to class just in time.

We were supposed to transfigure pigs into tables but I wasn't in the mood. I gave a careless flick with my wand and mumbled 'transformus tableta' and watched my pig turn into a tabloid. I turned it into a pink sheep which I turned into a table before McGonagall would notice. I sat on my table taking pictures of her with my blackmail camera. She gave me the usual compliments and I yawned inwardly. Everybody already knows I am good at this stuff, why bother to point it out. I managed to help Ron and Harry to get it right, although Ron's table was still a bit fat. Lavender's table remained pink and Harry's table still had skin. It felt disgusting to pet his table. I noticed Seamus had managed to create a pink, furry, walking table with a snout. Disgusting. At charms we had to conjure flowers out of our wands. Most had dead, dried or fake flowers but mine came out fine. I created daisy's, roses and tulips. After charms I went to the room of requirements, leaving Harry and Ron with a lame excuse. Lavender dragged them towards the Great Hall, not wanting anything to do with studying in her lunch break. I took the flowers I had created with me. I walked in and saw Draco was already waiting for me, holding a little bottle of wine in his hand. "Do I have to take points for drinking during lessons?" I asked looking at the bottle. "I just know how to get Snape to drink it. My father wanted me to give him this bottle of homemade wine. Snape won't share it with anyone and we can add the love potion."

"That really is a good idea. Let's add the final ingredient." I said, taking out one of the pictures I had made. I threw it in the bowl which had the potion in it. The face of McGonagall floated out of the photo and disappeared into the liquid. I took a little bit of the liquid out and poured that in the love potion I bought at the joke shop. The watery substance turned purple for a second and turned back to its former color. We poured it in the wine and shook it. "When will you give it to him?" I asked Draco. "This evening I think. He only drinks wine before he goes to bed. The potion should still be effective next morning, making the drama unfold around breakfast."

"We are so going to be expelled." I said, looking at the bottle. Draco leaned over me and whispered in my ear. "I thought you liked danger Hermione." Chills walked over my back and Draco leaned back again with a challenging grin on his face. "That was not funny."

"Why not? Does your boyfriend hate it when other guys come into your personal space?"

"What boyfriend?" I snapped at him. "So you're in love. How cute, who is the lucky guy?"

"I am so not telling you." I said, trying to sound dangerous while my heart longed to confess my feelings. "I think the lucky guy is a troublemaker. Why else would you do things that are so illicit?"

"Shut up Draco."

"I'm right am I not? I think it is one of the Weasley brothers. Is that completely wrong?" He asked and I felt my face going red. Draco was not allowed to know this! "It's Fred." I blurted out. Regretting it the instant I said it. Draco just smiled and jerked the roses out of my hand. He petrified him and wrote a quick note. He held it in front of my face so I could read it.

_Dear Fred,_

_I really hope you like these roses, I made them especially for you! Don't tell anyone, this will be our little secret. _

_With love,_

_Your secret admirer. _

I wanted to shout, tear the note apart, give Draco another punch on the nose and even worse. I could do nothing as he tied the note to the roses and took an owl from the live animals section. He tied the package to the leg of the owl and send it out the window. "There goes first step." He took the tulips and wrote a note for Mrs. Weasley, telling her we had all arrived safely and everything was going good. He send that out with another owl. That didn't make me angry at all, it was proper and exactly what I could have done. "I think I'll keep these myself." He said, taking the daisy's and putting them in his pocket. Suddenly I found I could move again. I stood up and gave Draco a punch that broke his nose. "Ouch, Mione! That was not necessary. It was bound to come out sooner or later." I gave him a kick against his leg making him feel more pain. I knew he was right but he didn't have to be so smug about it. The evil was done now. I left the prat there, knowing he would not abandon the plan but he had to limp to the hospital wing, that knowledge gave me some satisfaction. I walked into the Gryffindor common room singing to myself. I had nearly forgotten what the prat had done. "Hello Hermione! What's all the singing about?" Harry asked me when he noticed I was the singing person. "I gave Malfoy a run for his money. I imagine he is limping somewhere with a broken nose." Ron look approving and Ginny and Lavender cheered. "What did he do?" Harry asked. "The usual." I shrugged. Harry smiled and joined in on the tiny celebration of Malfoy's misfortune. If only Fred were here to make the celebration complete by stealing food from the kitchen. Boy I missed the parties the twins had thrown after Quidditch matches and other events. How would Fred respond when he read the note and saw the roses? I went to bed and Lavender hung around my shoulders talking about how fabulous it would be to see a limping Malfoy. Ginny was still sitting on Harry's lap in the common room while Ron tried to make his homework. Everything seemed normal but nobody knew about the new pranksters in town or about my feelings for my best friend's brother. How could anything be normal when I was keeping so many secrets from my friends?

I walked downstairs the next morning, still amazingly sleepy. I went to breakfast, something was going on that I should remember, but what was it? I was thinking and thinking but I couldn't remember. Lavender and Ginny sat down beside me. "Hermione, look what Snape is doing!" Lavender said with a shout, pointing at the teachers table. Snape… Snape! Snape was supposed to fall in love today? Had Draco pulled it off? I looked at the Slytherin table and Draco winked at me. I looked at Snape next and laughed. "Has he been hexed or something?" Ginny said. I looked at him critically. "Looks more like a potion to me. Does anybody look like it just had a succeeded plan?" I asked my friends. They looked around but saw nobody behaving anything other than surprised and amused. "Nobody." Ginny said, probably wanting to thank the person that slipped him a love potion. Dumbledore was even looking confused. He stood up and everybody stopped laughing. "How amusing a joke this might be, I would like you to tell me where you hid Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley. They have chosen to leave school and are therefore not supposed to play pranks on people inside the castle anymore." Everybody looked around, expecting to see one of the twins jumping out from a little corner. Dumbledore smiled and gestured everybody to keep eating. There was nothing he could do against potions when the expert was the one who was under the influence of a potion. They would have to sit this one out. Dumbledore tried to save Snape from himself, according to the rumors. He tried to lock him in his office but Snape had blown the door out. Somehow nobody seemed to notice the fact that McGonagall actually liked his attention. She blushed on a frequent basis, making Snape happy. The look in her face was the same look Lavender had looking at Ron. Was McGonagall in love with Snape? It would seem so. All we had to do was wait for Snape to find out what he had been doing. I wrote a note to Draco, come to HQ now! I banned it towards him with a charm. I saw him read it and his eyebrows shot up. I said a quick goodbye to my friends and went on my way. I heard footsteps behind me. Then he whispered in my ear. "Hermione, what is going on?"

"Not here." I whispered back. "Too many people. Just come along quietly."

We walked a safe distance from each other and did not speak when we were back at our headquarters. "Will you tell me what is going on?" Draco asked impatiently. "McGonagall loves Snape!"

"That is interesting. I heard him practicing a speech before I walked in, I pretended to be oblivious to what it said but Snape is in love too."

"Do you think little Snapes will be running around a house one day?"

"No way, the age difference is too big. It's like you would marry the eldest Weasley instead of Fred."

"I am not engaged Draco."

"I have hope." I sighed. I threw the hat I had gotten from Fred at him. "That must go near Snape."

"I can't see anything. What is this? I feel something but I don't know what. It's weird."

"Just put it in your bag and zip it up."

"Fine, just don't get me in trouble."

"I won't. It has been charmed by myself, do you trust me?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good." I pointed my wand at Draco's bag, which now had the hat with bird on it inside. " Activate your roots sir!" A pink light bulb floated to his back and squeezed through the opening of the zipper. The bag quivered and Draco said: "This is really safe?" I gave him one hard look and he shrugged and walked to potions class. I had to run to be in time for potions myself. I decided to leave a few minutes after him, for both our sakes. Harry and Ron were waiting there already. "Where have you been Mione? We didn't see you at breakfast! You should have seen Snape!"

"He's got a crush on McGonagall right? I had breakfast early, with Lavender and Ginny." Ron shrugged. "It was funny." The door opened. A sweet scent drifted towards us. Harry Ron and I looked at each other and shrugged. We walked into the classroom to find Snape standing there in a robe with a deep red color which made him look even more pale. He had a smile on his face and gestured for us to sit. "Welcome class. Today we will be brewing a potion which is truly amazing! It must look purple in the end and smell like roses. It is a potion that will color the skin of the drinker into a color that suits the moods of the drinker. If brewed incorrectly it will just make you nauseous. The instruction are on the board. You may start now!" With a dreamy flick of his wand the instructions for the most easy potion ever were on the board. There was another version which was said to be more specific and that one was much harder. Snape watched as most people prepared themselves for the easy version. He walked to Neville who started shaking. "You, my dear boy, will try the hard one. I am sure even you can finish it properly." He smiled encouragingly at Neville and Neville nodded. The class was surprisingly calm and Neville didn't make one mistake. In the end he, I and Draco had the best potions not to mention the only ones who didn't take the easy way out. We were all rewarded 50 points and everybody had to drink that of one of the three best students, as Snape put it. Neville was glowing Yellow with happiness, Ron had a gloomy color, Harry white. Draco turned purple. "He's up to something!" Snape said happily. I looked at him and watched him open his back and the hat came strolling out. Nobody noticed but I knew why Draco did it. He made me think about Fred before I took the potion. A sudden burst of love entered my heart as I remember how we had created that charm on the hat together. I absentmindedly took a sip. The potion was bitter and it might me lightheaded for a second. Everybody looked at Snape, who was defining colors. "It looks like Miss Granger is in love! 30 points to Gryffindor for that lovely display." The Gryffindors cheered and Ron and Harry looked at me curiously. Nobody had noticed the hat climbing onto Snape's head. A sudden burst of laughter from Draco made it obvious he had noticed it. Everybody was laughing and Snape bowed, knowing the hat was on his head. This had to be the most peculiar day in my entire life. Potions ended 5 minutes early, no homework. "Who is it?" Ron asked, his skin changing color. "Not important." I said. "Tell us Hermione!" Harry urged. "Snape didn't give us homework! He is crazy enough for that. Why won't you be crazy enough to tell us who it is?" I looked at my friends. "Fine, I'll tell. But not right now. I have to go to the library." They laughed and waved goodbye.

Of course I did not go to the library but to headquarters. Draco was there, holding a closed envelope. He had a smile on his face. "My letter has been answered. I think you should take the liberty of reading it out to me." He handed me the letter and I opened it. Draco looked at me with anticipation as I took the note out of the envelope and started to read it out loud.

**A/N: Oooh what will Fred have replied to Draco's note? Find out in the Next chapter? Maybe but it will be resonably short, cuz it is Freds view! Don't we all love him? Please Review! This is only the beginning! Who thinks Draco deserves a love scene? The one who guesses what the note says right will get to read the chapter before everybody else! (I will PM or mail it or summit :P) I hope you enjoyed it! See you next time :)**


	8. The letter to Ron

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here is another Chapter for the story, this time Freds point of view. It has some details that are important later on... Enjoy, read and review! (I really wish I did own Harry Potter.. but I don't...)**

"Fred, what are you doing there?" I scared up out of my thoughts. "What did you say George?"

"Where has your mind gone? You have not been eating properly since we kicked the little children of to school. The Hogsmead shop is about to be opened. Are you sure you can handle the shop alone?"

"Yes I can handle the shop." I sighed and went back to my silent thoughts. "Why are you staring out the window? FRED!" His shout got my attention again. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking." George raised his eyebrows at me. "About a certain girl perhaps?"

"We've talked about this George. We are just friends."

"Who do you think your kidding? I'm your brother and not just any brother, I am your twin brother! We don't keep secrets from each other." George had every right to be angry. I had not exactly been honest with him. "George. I don't know what to do anymore. I think I might have feelings for the best friend of my little brother. She has done so many irritating things in the last few years but they never bothered me. Other people did the same or less and I was aggravated. It feels like nothing can be wrong when Hermione is around. George, what can I do? I am going insane with thinking of her but I don't want to be sane because that means I won't think of her. My heart jumps every time she smiles. Can you help me?"

"Oh help, all freaking twins in one house with Snape as a teacher! How can I help? I am not any closer to Hermione than you are. The only ones that can help you are Harry, Ron, Ginny and Lavender although the last would probably not be as helpful as she tries to be. I think you should write Ron."

"I wanted advise on falling out of love, not on hooking up." I said disappointed. "Fred! Can't you see it? You are head over heals. You are in too deep and you have lost your mind. I cannot repair that damage. You'll have to date her to get over her."

"What?!" I said incredulously. "She's my little brother's best friend! I can't date her!"

"Shut up and get some parchment and ink and a quill. I will help you."

"George, don't make me turn against you!"

"Like you could. I'm your brother too, you know."

"That won't stop me from giving you a few really good punches, you might recall our little argument in our fifth year?"

"Yes and you might recall who won that argument."

"This time I will actually try to beat you."

"That wont help Fred."

"I don't care, I dare you to try. If I win you will find me a way to fall out of love, if you win I will write the darn letter."

"Stop it Fred, you know fighting me is a lost case." I was reluctant to admit he actually was right. "Fine!" I snapped, secretly relieved I didn't have to fight him in the end. I went to my room and grabbed the things George had told me to bring along. An owl flew through the window. It carried a bouquet of roses and a note "George, get your butt up here!" I shouted downstairs. George hurried up the stairs and took the roses and the note from the bird. "They're for you." He said, handing me the note and the roses. I opened the note and read it out loud. "Dear Fred, really hope you like these roses, I made them especially for you! Don't tell anyone, this will be our little secret. With love, your secret admirer." George looked at the note and at the flowers. "Funny isn't it. These are Hermione's favorite flowers."

"It isn't her handwriting. Whoever this person is, I am not interested."

"Perhaps Hermione had somebody else write it for her."

"She wouldn't write something as ridiculous as keeping this note 'our little secret', it's nothing like her."

"Maybe you're right. Let us make two notes, one to tell this girl you are already in love with somebody and one explaining things to Ron."

"Why was it Ron again?"

"Because if Ron reads it Harry will find out but he won't let Ginny read it, just to annoy her. That way your secret stays somewhat safe and Harry and Ron can talk to her without any problems at all." I sat down a desk and took the parchment, dipping my quill in the ink and waited for George to start helping me. "Ok, let's start with. Dear admirer. I am sorry to tell you my heart has been stolen by another girl. I intent to show her my feelings soon. Please do not hate me for this, I am sure you understand what it feels like to be in love. Hoping you are well, Fred Weasley." I wrote down what he said plus and additive that my twin brother was still single. "Now as for the important letter. I think it should be very specific, our dear little brother can be a bit dim." George continued and basically wrote the letter for me. In the end the result wasn't all that bad.

_Dear Ron,_

_Feel like getting rich? There is a problems that requires you to take action. We are willing to give you a little reward of about a hundred galleons of free shopping at our joke shop. We need you to ask Hermione who she is in love with. No bad intention but I want to be sure she isn't in love with anybody else before I take action. I think I might fancy her. Harry is allowed to read but nobody else, especially not our little sister. I expect you to send me the answer as soon as possible and please burn this darn letter. Take this to the grave with you or I will send you there myself (George made me write that so I guess the 'I' in that sentence is George, although I will help if necessary) ._

_With 'love',_

_Fred Weasley (and George but he isn't supposed to be involved in this)_

It could have been worse. I used my owl to send the letter to Ron and the owl that had brought the note from the girl was sent carrying my reply back to her. I waited for the owl to be out of view before I joined George for dinner. "Are you happy that we sent that letter to Ron?" I shrugged. "Depends on the answer I guess." George nodded. I know what you feel like. I am sure you remember my first turndown." I laughed at the memory. "You seemed to think it was hilarious she turned such a famous guy down."

"How was I supposed to know she already had a boyfriend!" George said indignantly. We laughed and all was fine. George looked at the window. "He will answer soon. It's not like everything is a mess over there. We are no longer there." We laughed at that. Boy did we miss the time we made the school unsafe. We had been happy to share the fun, the detentions, the punishments, the applause and even the pain of testing our products. We were one of a kind. George and I would be the most successful Weasley's in a long time. Sure, other had been successful but nobody had our sense of humor or our knowledge of the market. Our second shop would open in a weeks time, exactly in the first Hogsmead weekend at Hogwarts. If Hermione didn't feel anything for me George had promised me would could switch our positions. I just hope Hermione and I will be spending some more time together soon, as lovers. The thought scared me but I knew that is what I really wanted.

**A/N: I really do hope you liked this. :) the next chapter will be Hogwarts again, lots and lots of drama and laughter. Please Review! Thanks a lot and see you next time!**


	9. Confession of a pureblood

**A/N: And we are back at Hogwarts! Hermione is holding Fred's note and guess what happens? Read to find out!**

"Dear admirer. I am sorry to tell you my heart has been stolen by another girl. I intent to show her my feelings soon. Please do not hate me for this, I am sure you understand what it feels like to be in love. Hoping you are well, Fred Weasley." I read out loud. "He's in love and he doesn't want me." The reality of the words hit me as soon as they got out of my mouth. Fred doesn't love me. He is in love with someone else. Does he know I was his admirer? I am sure, they were my roses after all. My favorites. "He doesn't love me." I said again, though I wished my words could change his feelings. If saying he didn't love me would make him love me than I would say it for a lifetime. "Wrong Hermione. He is in love with somebody but has no interest in me. After all, I am sure he could see the handwriting wasn't yours. He might be in love with you, but I wouldn't count on it. Just to be sure."

"He doesn't love me!"

"Hermione snap out of it! It were your roses with my handwriting. Do you think the roses alone would tell him it was you? I wrote that note so that you could find out whether or not he was in love. Now it is your turn to find out with whom he is in love." I sighed. "How can you know what to do with love? You are dating Parkinson."

"I kind of let her go." Draco said, obviously not comfortable talking about it. "You dumped her?"

"Not exactly. I just let slip I am in love with another girl and she dumped me. I didn't tell her who though."

"Draco?" I said with a question in my voice. "Are you in love with a non-Slyterin girl?" Draco blushed a radiant red, proving my point. I giggled. "Who is she?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me, I think I might find myself to be open-minded." Draco murmured something I couldn't understand. "Sorry, didn't catch that." I said in an annoying fashion. "Luna Lovegood, you know, the girl from Ravenclaw that seems to be utterly witless."

"Seems to be indeed. She is more bright than most people care to believe. She isn't quick to judge, it's not in her nature. I think even _you_ could have a normal conversation with her, for as far as normal goes."

"That is not the point. The point is…" He stopped looking at my startled face. I had just looked on the clock. Was it that late already? "Curfew starts in fifteen minutes. We need to get to our dorms. I will talk to you tomorrow."

"See you Granger."

"Hermione!" I shouted as I ran out of the room and towards the common room.

When I came in, out of breath and looking like a mess, Ron and Harry were waiting. They gave me a strange look when they saw what I looked like. "Where have you been?" Ron asked, somewhat angry. "Studying. I lost track of time."

"I thought you always went to the library. I didn't see you in there."

"I don't think it matters where I study, do you think it is important?" I asked Harry. "It would be nice to know where you go. We wanted to ask you something important but you were missing."

"You can ask me now."  
"Hermione! Where did you come from?" Ron nearly shouted at me. "Does that matter for the question?"

"Yes it does! If you were out snogging some bloke, it doesn't have a use to ask the question in the first place!"

"What do you care?" I said, insulted by the idea I would go around snogging guys without letting my best friends know. "I don't care one bit but there is somebody who does and he will kill me if I don't get an honest answer to my question."

"Then what is the freaking question?" I shouted, not caring that everybody who was still in the common room was listening in. "Who are you in love with?" Everybody looked away but I could feel them listening. "Harry, Ron come along." I said, walking out of the common room. I could feel the eyes staring at my back and those of Ron and Harry as we walked out of the common room and to an empty classroom. "Now we can talk." I said and turned to face them. "What makes you think I am in love?"

"Blimey Hermione. You have been going somewhere during lunch, you are out until a few minutes before curfew, you are evasive and you were not studying in the library."

"That doesn't mean I'm in love Ronald!"

"It does show your mind is occupied by other things than school alone." Harry said. "Thanks for that brilliant observation."

"You're welcome." Harry mumbled.

"As far as that part goes, I've been preparing important things that you should not get involved in. It's not like you can handle more accusations. The love thing is a matter all together different. The one I love is already in love with somebody else and intents to notify her as soon as possible." I held up the note and Ron started laughing. "Is that Fred's handwriting?" Ron said as Harry grabbed the note. I felt my face get red and Ron laughed even louder. "This is not funny Ron!"

"It actually is. You didn't write the note that gave this response yourself did you?" Harry asked. "No, somebody else wrote it for me."

"I thought so, I think you need to read this." He said, holding an envelope out to me. I took it and opened it to find a letter in Fred's handwriting. "Fred is going to kill you both for letting me read this."

"That is if you reject him, I am obligated to send him a letter telling him that you're in love with him. Please don't show you read this letter. Let him have a shot at being romantic." Ron said pleading. "Fine!" I said, relieved and shocked at the letter Fred and George had written. This had probably not been Fred's idea. Ron grabbed a quill and ink and wrote the reply to Fred. "We got her to confess, she is in love with you! Just be careful, I don't want her to get hurt." Ron said, reading the note out loud. "Like a real friend and brother." Harry laughed and I joined in. "I guess you should burn it Ron. You don't want to get on their bad side." Ron burned the letter and putted the ashes in the envelope. "Now they have evidence." He said grimly. We send it with Hedwig and watched it fly away. We walked back to the common room, Harry and Ron were discussing the weather as we went. There was one thing I could not forget, he lived in London, which was no where near Hogwarts. Could I stand a long distance relationship?

In the common room there was a note that announced the first Hogsmead weekend of the year. Next weekend! That was great! Hours of relaxation away from Hogwarts and a shot at buying new products for our headquarters. I went to bed with a happy feeling.

When I woke up the next morning everything felt normal. There was something that I had to do, but what was it? I dismissed the idea of telling my best friends I was running a secret joke mob with Draco Malfoy. Perhaps I should arrange a date for Luna and Draco, that must have been it. I walked down to the great hall for breakfast and saw McGonagall talking to Snape, both were behaving civilized. There was no sarcasm or sneering to be located. I did notice Snape throwing glances at Trelawney every now and again. McGonagall was following his gaze and said something to him with a motherly look on her face. Were they friends now? I laughed at how sudden changes could happen. Draco and Snape were the perfect examples. I waved at Luna when she came walking into the hall. "Hello Hermione. Is breakfast good?"

"Yes Luna, I was wondering if you have interests in meeting a certain guy."

"Oh, I'm sure he is a nice guy seeing that he is probably your friend. I would be pleased to meet somebody to discuss the lifespan of Wrackspurts with."

"I'm sure he'll be delighted." I said with a little laugh. Luna joined me for breakfast and Ginny and Lavender followed suit. Lavender was a little uncomfortable being around Luna but she was getting used to it. Ron came next and we could all see the relief on her face. Harry came a few minutes later, leaving me and Luna to talk about Draco. "Is he tall?" She asked me. "He is tall, blond and very friendly once you get to know him."

"It's sounds like he has a bad reputation."

"You could say that. Don't worry, I'm sure you get him on his best behavior." We both laughed at that and Luna said goodbye and went to class. Ron and Harry both said Goodbye as we went to our first defense against the dark arts lesson of this year.

**A/N: Nobody (except me and DUmbledore) knows who the teacher of Defence is.. Please review! Who thinks Luna will get pissed when she finds out Hermione tries to hook her up with Draco? Who is looking forward to the next Hogsmead weekend? (I know I am, lol) Please review and have a nice day, night or something else! See you next time!**


	10. What she knows and what she doesn't know

**A/N: Sorry it took me sort of long to update but I lose everything. I lost my USB-stick, my train-card, my creditcard and some other, less important stuff. The point is, I couldn't work on the story or update without finding my USB-stick. Lucky everybody I found it again! Been working on this one for a few hours now so i really hope you like it. Have fun reading!**

Defence against the dark arts, the inconstant change of teachers and the agonizing experience of dark spells spoil the memories of this class. The most important class perhaps, with what is to come. Nobody took it serious anymore. That is until our new teacher came into view. A young man, strong build, blond hair. Many described him as a surfer. He walked around in relaxed clothing much to Snape's dismay. Every single student thought he was a good teacher and that all because of how our first lesson started.

We were all sitting in class, waiting for a teacher to appear. "It's been ten minutes and still no teacher. I say we can go according to the ten minutes rule."

"The ten minutes rule doesn't exist, it was invented by students!" I said angrily. "I say we don't listen to her and just go. There is no teacher!"

"That isn't exactly true." The new teacher said, walking in with a grin on his face. "I was just having an interesting conversation with Professor Snape. He claimed you were a bunch of misfits. I understand his idea's for most of you." He looked at the students who had stood, bags packed and ready to leave when he came in. "I expect you to wait for me next time. Now sit down and open your books."

"You haven't told us your name Professor." Lavender said, a bit scared by his dangerous tone of voice. "Ah, the name. Not that it matters but I suppose you consider the name a valuable thing. My name is Professor Bleach. I am sure you find it amusing but if that is the case, you will make a perfect target for target practice. You will, of course, be allowed to use shield charms but I doubt most of you can do a proper shield charm."

"Some of us can!" Seamus said, sounding confident. "We'll see." Professor Bleach said and he took out his wand. Seamus did the same and stood ready. "Anaflexus!" Professor Bleach said and waved his wand. Seamus shouted 'protego' and a part of the spell bounced off. The rest of the spell went straight to Harry who blocked it without any effort at all. "Mr. Finnigan, may I suggest you think before challenging a teacher? We know spells that can break through average shields." Seamus looked ashamed and sat down again. "You did fine for an average student though and I will reward you with 5 house point. Will Mr. Potter take the place of Mr. Finnigan please?" He said and Harry stood up and walked to the stop where Seamus had stood. The spell was cast again and Harry managed to stop it entirely. "Well done Mr. Potter. 20 points to Gryffindor. You may sit down again." The rest of class was spent writing things down as Professor Bleach told us about spells that we were supposed to use to practice our shield charms with. One would cast and the other would defend. Our homework was to have a proper shield charm by the next lesson. If you didn't have a proper shield charm you could go to the hospital wing to have the curses undone. His way of teaching was cruel but effective. They hexes and curses wouldn't inflict serious damage but the idea scared everybody into good behavior. The talk around the great hall was humongous. Every single student was interested in the tale of our new teacher. Most people were scared of him but only the people who hadn't met Moody found him terrifying. Every student who had seen Moody teach found Professor Bleach's way more humane. At least he cared about the well being of the students, although he had a peculiar way of showing it. "I mean, Moody was scary too but that was different. Moody would hex you just to see whether you were paying attention. This guy hexes us to see whether or not we did our homework. I wonder how many trips Neville will have to take to the hospital wing." Ron said as we ate our lunch. "I think less than previous years. He did learn quiet a lot during the DA period." Harry mused. "Perhaps, but did you see what that hex did to Seamus' shield!" Ron said. "Yes we did. I think that hex is completely harmless. Seamus didn't seem hurt at all!" Harry said. "The hex is meant to break the shield to give way to any other curse that might follow. If you would say Anaflexus Stupify then you are very likely to get your opponent stunned. It is rather effective." I told them.

"A shield breaker hex?" Ron asked. "Those are supposed to be really hard to perform."

"Most wizard can't do them. I doubt we will learn them. He gave a few good hexes to practice with so I don't think he sees the use to teach us shield breaker hexes. Besides, they are offensive spells are we are supposed to learn defense." I said as if it all made perfect sense. Harry and Ron looked at me with the normal 'naturally she knows' look and went back to the essay for Transfigurations. I focused on the essay too. It had been easy so far but my focus was slipping. "This is no good!" I shouted and threw my second version of the essay in the fire. I picked my bag up and walked out of the common room. I made my way to the library and started on the essay again. Draco sat next to me. "Hello Hermione. We need to talk."

"I've got an essay to finish, can the talking be done later?"

"No! I have the most brilliant idea for a prank. Don't tell me you're going all good on me now! I need the bad version!" I laughed at that. Bad version of me, nobody had ever asked for it before. "Fine, what was your plan?"

"Thank you! This will take a lot of time to prepare and we might need permission for a few things but I am sure you can get permission, being a prefect."

"What do we need permission for?"

"Restricted section in the library, visits to Hogsmead on times we are not supposed to go there and free access to the kitchen."

"The last part is completely useless to ask permission for. I know how to access the kitchen at any time."

"Good, that is needed for the completion of the plan."

"What _is_ the plan Draco?"

"We are going to serve free joke-products for breakfast. That way everybody will, wanting it or not, help to create a chaos. Zonko is the closest joke shop, I would go for the Weasley shop if it wasn't so far away. I know they've got mail order but that would be a little too obvious, don't you think?"

"Good point. But we don't need to get free access if we shop this Hogmead weekend."

"Like they will ever let us carry twenty bags of Zonko's merchandize into the castle."

"A good point. I am sure I can find a passage in and out of the castle. Are you paying?"

"I am the rich kid. I will pay. I just need the fun of things."

"That was to be expected. Alright. Let's do this!" I said, enthusiastic. This would work out fine. The students would spread havoc across the school with or without wanting to do so. Nobody could be punished because nobody could give evidence of the other person's fault. This plan was perfect, clever and most of all, totally Fred and George. Who could believe goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger and mudblood-hater Draco Malfoy would make a team that continued in the footsteps of the two biggest pranksters Hogwarts had ever known? I know I wouldn't believe one word of it if somebody had told me I would be making a perfect prankster-team with Malfoy. I had never believed he could be good and although I didn't really trust him, I knew he would not get into trouble for my misery. He was too proud to do that. I wondered what it would be like if I had been a pureblood, sorted in Slytherin. What would have been if Draco was just another Gryffindor? Would we have been friends? The golden quartet, that is what might have happened. I don't know if Draco would have adored Harry like Ron had done in the beginning, I doubt it but something tells me Draco would be impressed. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione. Or would I have been friends with Lavender instead? I shook my head, shaking the would-be's aside. Draco and my friends would never be that close. Nothing can or will change that. The end of the possibility came the moment Draco insulted Ron. The moment Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. There, the seemingly impossible friendship, had ended.

The week was getting crazier as Saturday came closer. Everybody was looking forward to the Hogsmead trip, I myself was no exception. Draco had sent me several shopping notes and there was a bag of gold in our Headquarters on Friday afternoon. I loaded the gold, checking my part of the shopping list and looking on the map I had borrowed from Harry before making my way downstairs to join my friends. Harry and Ron were waiting and Draco shot me a quick wink. "Hermione, Fred and George have opened a new shop! I got a letter yesterday evening."

"Great! But why the excitement?"

"The new shop is here in Hogsmead! Everybody is dying to find out what the new products will be. George wrote something about soup-sustainers. I didn't get the joke though."

"Do you think they had anything to do with the things that popped up in Lavender's soup back at the Burrow?"

"I don't doubt it. Where is Lavender?"

"She is going with Parvati." I said. "Apparently they have some gifts to buy for their boyfriends. I am not sure you were allowed to know that though." I said, thinking. Parvati and Lavender had asked me to drop a hint or two but Ron and Seamus had not picked them up so far. Ron did pick it up now. "She is going to buy me a gift?" He said, incredulous. "No way!"

"Don't tell her I told you!" I said, faking innocence. I laughed when Harry and Ron shot each other a glance. 'She knows something!' I could nearly hear them thinking it. I laughed to myself. "Where shall we go first?" Harry asked, eyeing me suspiciously. "How about Zonko's?"

"No, I want to see my brother. Let's go to the new shop of the twins."

"I think I would prefer the shop of the twins as well. Why do you want to go to Zonko's anyway? You don't like jokes." Harry asked. "I want to play a little prank on somebody and I have a list of things I need. Somebody asked me to buy them because she was sick."

"Do we know her?" Ron asked.

"No, she's only a third-grader."

"A cute third-grader?" Ron asked. "I still need to hook Dean up with somebody."

"I don't think she is the type for Dean." I laughed. They had no idea. Draco had suggested a seventh-grader. Somebody strong and mostly, male. I told him a young girl would be better. They might think I was dating if I told them it was a guy. Too much trouble. Draco had agreed after a lot of complaining from his side and some merciless name-calling on my side. I think things turned out rather good. We walked to Hogsmead discussing joke products, the recent developments between McGonagall and Snape, the new shop of Fred and George and of course, the weird behavior of Luna Lovegood. Rumor had it that Luna was dating a handsome guy who was in his sixth year. It was fun to speculate about who it could be while knowing who it was. "They say he is blond. Did you hear that Pusters said he saw Luna and Malfoy hanging around, looking normal?"

"Pusters is an idiot and his sight is very bad without his glasses, I broke those earlier that day and they had not been repaired when he came back claiming he saw Luna with Malfoy."

"Why did you break his glasses?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open.

"He irritated me. Besides, Luna might be a little odd but do you honestly think she would fall for Malfoy?" I asked, knowing the answer to be different from popular believes, no matter what Pusters had said.

"I guess not. Malfoy seems different though. He seems happy." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Anything that makes Malfoy happy is bad news for us." Ron said, slightly unhappy with the turn the conversation had token. "His father is still in jail, I can't imagine him being happy about that." I said. I couldn't say I could imagine him being happy about it after I had seen exactly how happy he had been. Considering that was the aftermath from the original relief, Draco was unusually happy about his father's future. The darkness that was standing on the horizon was a thing Draco never thought off. He knew he would probably be dead before the worst would come and for that, he was grateful. I shuddered the thought away. "Something wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. It's just cold. Let's get inside before I freeze my hands off."

"Alright." Harry and Ron said in unison and we all walked into the joke shop. My newest adventure was only one door away and that door was opening. George wrote the letter and I expected to see George soon. I wanted to see the twin of the perfection I was so fond of. I wanted to see the reflection of the one I was in love with, thinking that was as close as I could get to Fred until the holidays started. How was I supposed to know true love was waiting only a few feet away, hoping to see me so he could give me the one thing he held most dear…

**A/N: And that was the Chapter for now. Hope you liked it! Please review! I hope I will be able to update a lot sooner this time... No losing my stuff anymore, lol. Besides this I would like to thank everybody who had read the story so far, I know I am not the best writer outhere but I try my best to make the stories worth reading. Thank you all for your interest, it means a lot to me. See you next time!**


	11. Just Draco

**A/N: Yey, another update done! I confess I have been a little busy with reading fanfic's, my writing became unregular. I am at school and I just finished this so please forgive me! I am not supposed to be doing this here, lol. I hope you like this chapter. It has some Fred Hermione stuff and a shocking revelation (do you spell it like that?) by Draco! Enjoy!**

I walked into the shop after Ron and Harry. I had never seen this much colour cramped into one place before. The only exception being the joke shop they had in Diagon Alley. Things were buzzing, screaming, twirling, beeping and lighting up everywhere. It made you dizzy to look at. There were so many known products and some products that were obviously new. I saw the runaway items, soup-bugs and even a large box that was filled with noses. I walked up to the noses curiously. "Do you like them?" A nervous voice behind me asked. I jumped. I spun around fast turning to the person who had just scared me. "You gave me a fright! Never come out of nowhere like that again." I said to the boy while he was grinning impishly at me. "Sorry Hermy. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Say it like you mean it." I murmured, only just loud enough for him to catch it.

"You're right, I don't regret it. You should have seen your face."

"Just tell me what the noses are about." I said, trying to change the subject.

"You're trying to change the subject!" He accused me. It was my turn to laugh when I saw his shocked face. "The noses were just a laugh me and George had a while ago. We were trying to make a different kind of nose-bleed product. A nose you could put on to fake the bleeding. George made a nose that looked like Snape's nose. After that we developed them for fun. We even have a Dumbledore nose. All noses give you something that is typical for the person that has the nose. Snape's nose makes your hair greasy and Dumbledore's nose gives you a long silver beard and silver hair. McGonagall's nose comes with glasses and Flitwick's nose makes you shrink. Hagrid's nose is popular. It makes you bigger, I guess people like that for fighting or something."

"It's a really good idea. I bet you told me just to get my attention diverted though."

"You look right through me." He laughed. "Can I speak to you in private?" he said, looking serious all of a sudden.

"Sure." I said and he took me to a room in the back after putting a help in charge of things for a moment.

"What did you want to talk about." I said, feeling the nerves grow. I was alone in a room with Fred Weasley and he wanted to talk about something he was serious about. Knowing what did not help to take the nerves away, it only made them worse.

"Hold on for a moment. I have something I have to give you." He said. He went rummaging everywhere. Apparently cleaning up wasn't his stronger side. "It should be here somewhere." He murmured to himself as he took the room apart. Finally he held up a box. "It's just a little thing. Nothing special." He handed me the box and I could see his hands were shaking. I took the box and opened it. Inside the box there were three things. A red rose that had not yet bloomed yet, a gemstone that glowed faintly in the dimly lit room and a shell. "Wow, it's so beautiful!" I said, looking at the delicate shell.

"Do you want to know what they mean?" He asked. I looked up to his face, he was blushing and looked strangely shy. "Yes." Was my answer. "The rose holds another little gift inside it. It will open in time, or rather, when the time is right. The shell can transport short notes to it's other half. George and I used to use them all the time. Now you can contact me with it. The gem glows with the intensity of the moment. The more awkward the less light."

"I hope you don't think this is awkward." I laughed and he relaxed visibly, giving the gem a brilliant radiance.

"I hope Ron didn't tell you but the reason I'm giving it to you is…" Somebody was knocking on the door. Fred started cursing and muttered something about ruining the moment and pulled the door open with unexpected force. "What?!" He said, taking no trouble to hide his irritation. "There is a customer asking for Fred. I think he is a teacher at Hogwarts but I've never seen him when I was there. He is rather demanding to be quit honest. I'm sorry if I disturbed something." She said, looking at me. Fred grumbled and walked down the stairs. I followed him.

Despite his teaching skills, which were everything a Hogwarts student could ask for, I really couldn't bring myself to like the guy. Couldn't he pick another time to show his face? It was impossible not to hate him when he disturbed one of the most important moments in my life! Fred was going to confess his feelings for me, why did he have to come in now. Perhaps I could curse him? I took out my wand I aimed. Just a little curse and hide myself again. But which curse should I use? Perhaps I should try one of the curses we were supposed to use to practise our shield charms. There was one that made the opponent talk like he had swallowed a helium balloon. _Lungata helium!_ I whispered and Professor Bleach shot up a few tones in height. He looked around angrily but I was well hidden. I giggled and studied a few spectacles that were supposed to give you a tainted view. I could see the blue ones were most popular. I took one and put it on. Everything was in blue tints. Did everybody like blue? I turned around and looked at the crowd. Seeing the way the glasses made them look left no doubts why this version was so popular. Everybody was wearing bathing suits, swimming pants and bikini's. I giggled when I saw Luna walking in. She was wearing the most ridiculous bathing suit I had ever seen. I quickly put the glasses away. This was fun but not really my thing. Professor Bleach had left the building, I couldn't help but sigh of relief. I looked around, trying to spot Fred but he was no where to be seen. I walked around the shop, looking at the old and new products. Then I spotted Draco. He walked up to me, taking no notion of the people who were staring at him. "Hermione, we need to talk." Draco said and dragged me into a silent room full of muggle magic. "What is going on?" I asked him.

"Christmas is coming closer. I want to ask Luna out since we are both staying at Hogwarts for the dance. I need your help in asking her."

"You don't dare to ask her?" I asked incredulous.

"It's not that I don't dare, I am just afraid to mess it up. She is not like other girls. You are one of her best friends! I am sure you know how to ask her."

Draco looked at me with a pleading look. He was begging with his eyes, begging for my help.

"It's simple, just ask her. Don't try to make asking her a fancy thing. She is really down to earth about that kind of thing."

"That sounds strange. Luna is anything but down to earth for as far as I can tell."

"She lives in her own world, her world has no place for complications. She lives in a world that is magical to see, even for those who grew up between magic. You could call it magic beyond the normal wizarding world."

"That does sound like Luna." He said with a dreamy look on his face. I laughed and he blushed. "Thank you." He whispered and he left me alone after that. I waited a minute before I went back to the crowded part of the shop. Ron and Harry caught up with me and dragged me out of the shop. I saw Draco dragging a bag of merchandise away, it looked like he had the next joke in his hands. I sighed and looked back at the joke shop. I saw Fred staring out the window. I waved at him and he smiled a little smile. The rest of the day passed in a haze until seven in the evening. I had to run to make it to the room of requirements in time. Draco was waiting. "You're late." He said, eyeing his watch.

"I'm sorry. I was delayed. Did you ask Luna yet?"

"She said yes." He said with a loving smile on his face. "She said she was really glad I asked her."

"Draco Malfoy is in love!" I said, knowing it would annoy him big-time.

"I am in love but I am denouncing the name Malfoy. I am not my father's son anymore."

"Who are then?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Just Draco I guess. I haven't got a family. I told Luna I would leave for a week. When I'm back I will not be Draco Malfoy anymore. I am looking for a family that is willing to adopt me."

"You've changed a lot Draco. Maybe you should get sorted again." I teased.

"I will be sorted again. I sorted everything out with Dumbledore."

"Wow, when will you leave?"

"Tonight. _After_ we prepared our joke."

He tossed me the bag of Weasley merchandise and I saw noses, glasses and other products that would spread havoc across the school.

"Puking pastels that dissolve in juice?"

"It's for the teachers."

I laughed and we sneaked it all down to the kitchens, telling the house elves that we wanted to give everybody a gift tomorrow at breakfast. They looked happy at the idea of gifts and promised us to give our gifts to the students and teachers. We waved them goodbye and walked towards the common-rooms.

"This is goodbye." Draco said, looking down at me with relief and sadness written all over his face.

"Not forever." I reminded him.

"Not forever." He repeated, sounding glad. "Goodbye Hermione, see you at Christmas. He waved and turned around. I couldn't help myself. I hugged him tight and whispered in his ear. "The Draco I have known these last few weeks has turned my hate into something new. I love you like you are my brother. Never forget that."

Draco patted my back and I released him. I saw the smile on his face. "You are the sister I never had but always dreamed of having." My eyes filled up with tears of unexpected joy. I had lost an enemy and gained a brother.

_Who could ever ask for more?_

I've got somebody to love, somebody to care for. I've got a reality that is as good as any dream can be. My worst enemy turned into one of my best friends. My best friends all have a love of their own. Everybody is happy. All I have to do is show the one I love that I care for him. He has won my heart. Shame he is not a Hogwarts student anymore, I would have pushed my girly side away and asked him to the Christmas dance. Would I even go without him? I guess I could go home. This is not the time to think about that kind of thing! I thought to myself as I got into my bed. Morning light takes away your worries, tomorrow everything will be Kristal clear. With those thoughts, I finally fell asleep.

**A/N: So, that's it for now, nearly late for class! Gotta run! Hope you liked the story! More will come soon(er)!!!! Please review! See you next time!**


	12. A date for a dance

**A/N: Today is mega upload day. This is number one, I will publish a new chapter to each story today and add a new story (I rule! (not)) I hope you will enjoy this new chapter! Have fun!**

"Hermione, will you go to the Christmas ball with me?" Dean asked _before_ I had breakfast.

"If you don't want him I'm still free!" Seamus shouted.

"I'm not going." I said. "I have something this holiday, I'm going home."

"You can't go another holiday?" Dean asked.

"Not every holiday is Christmas Dean." I said and he walked away disappointed. I love Sunday's, _not._ I remained in the common room, afraid more guys might ask if I left this safety. I would have to go home with the others now. I went up to the dorms and started packing. A loud cheer erupted out of nowhere in the common room and I went to look what the fuss was about. A big crowd surrounded Ron, cheering him on. "What is this all about?" I shouted. The crowd opened up and the person I had thought to be Ron stared at me with an impish grin on his face. "Hermione! Good to see you!" He shouted as my mouth fell open. "George?" I said stupidly.

"The one and only. Fred will be here any moment, Dumbledore invited us over for tea. Can you believe it?" He said, still smiling broadly. "Not really." I said, still dumbstruck. "Did all of you see the new store?" He asked the Gryffindors. "Yeah!" They responded as one man. "Wonderful. Do any of you have any idea why Dumbledore thinks we snuck in and gave our products to the house elves?" He asked, looking around. There was a complete silence. "See! Fooled you too!" He said laughing. A laugh that was nearly identical joined in as Neville and Fred climbed into the common room. "Fred! How wonderful you could make it!" George said with feigned surprise. "George! Lovely to see you again." Fred shouted back. They gave each other a brotherly hug. "Which girls are still single for the Christmas dance?" George asked the crowd. Girls giggled and soon George had himself a partner. "Hermione!" George called out. "Fred's wearing a red tie to match your dress." He winked. "I hope you don't mind."

"My parents expect me at home. You know that George."

"That is why I wrote them. They don't mind, as long as you wear something decent and shoot some nice pictures for them."

"I'm going to kill you!"

"I love you too Hermione." George said and fled out of the room under cheers and laughter. Fred took after his brother with an apologetic look at me. I grabbed my bag and stormed after them. By the time I was out of the common room, they were long gone. Not in the mood to go back I went to the great hall to have some breakfast. Harry and Ron were there, obviously unaware of the scene that had just taken place in the common room. I told Harry and Ron how I had been forced into the dance. Lavender joined in halfway with Ginny. "You might have known you couldn't escape the dance." Ginny said. "My mother took care of sending the letter. She just told them you would be spending Christmas at our place."

"Besides, you have the hottest guy that ever walked this halls apart from my Ronny." Lavender added.

"How helpful that is." I said grumpily. I didn't want to talk about how hot Fred obviously was. "What dress was George talking about? I don't have a red dress!" I remembered.

"Yes you do." Lavender said with a guilty look. I looked from her to Ron and from Ron to Ginny and from Ginny to Harry, all of them had red faces. "You all knew!" I shouted. "It's in my trunk." Lavender whispered. I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the great hall, up the stairs and unknowingly made my way to the room of requirements. I was about to open the door when I remember Draco wasn't at school. Curious to find out who was in the room I opened the door and walked in. "Hello Hermione." Fred said. "Sorry about earlier. I really wanted to ask you myself."

"I could say it's ok but it's not. I really should give George a run for his money."

"I guess you should. I intended to ask you yesterday but that professor interfered."

"It was unfortunate I didn't get a warning."

"I guess you don't know how our merchandise ended up in the kitchen?" Fred asked suddenly.

"No." I said evasively.

"Some kids told the house elves to put in breakfast today. Dumbledore found out and made the house elves swear not to put it in today. George and I went down to the kitchen and used the loophole to tell them to put it in at Christmas dinner." Fred laughed and I laughed along.

"I guess you are still a prankster after all." I said. He smiled at me.

"I love you Hermione. I wanted to tell you yesterday but…" He let it hang. We both knew what had happened. "No jokes?" I said, teasing him. "No jokes, I swear."

"Prove it."

"How?" He asked with a worried frown on his face.

"No jokes during the Christmas dance. There is your window to win me over." I lied, he had already won me over. I just wanted to out-prank him. Show him I was not as good as I seemed. "So you're going?"

"Yes."

"In that case I promise I won't joke around with anybody that night." I walked up to him and shook his hand. "Deal."

"Deal." He said as well and he gave me a hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. You and your pranks."

He just smiled and I just smiled back. I wished that moment could have lasted forever but like all things, it had to end. I said goodbye after he had walked me to the common room. He waved goodbye and walked away to go to his home in Hogsmead. I walked into the common room and smiled at my friends.

"Sorry for my rudeness at breakfast, you caught me in a bad mood I'm afraid. Don't worry, all is well now."

"Good!" Sighed Lavender. "I was afraid you were going to demolish the school."

"No chance Lav. I like this place way too much." I laughed.

"Are you going to the dance?" Harry asked carefully.

"Yes. I don't think I have a choice anyway."

"Not really no." Murmured Ginny.

"Besides, how can I deny Lavender the chance to use me as a Barbie doll? She would nail me to a chair and do my hair and all if I tried to resist."

"You're right, I would." Lavender said with a big grin. Ron looked at her with a worried frown. "You're not going to make me wear pink dress robes."

"Of course not!" Lavender squealed. "You're wearing black ones with a lavender tie." Ron looked at me with a helpless expression.

"I guess you will be tied to her in more than one way." I said, nearly apologetic. Ron sighed. "I'm doomed. Lavender gave him a quick kiss and went to get his robes. The moment he saw what he would be wearing, Lavender was forgiven. It was a very good looking dress robe and Ron was delighted not to wear the ones he got from his mother. They started kissing each other in a way that made us embarrassed to be around them. Harry and Ginny exchanged a look and I murmured 'homework' before fleeing up the stairs. Harry and Ginny were very hasty to get to lunch all of a sudden. Ron and Lavender didn't notice a thing.

The dress was hanging in our dorms, no doubt hung in view by Lavender. I walked up to it slowly, looking at it carefully. It was so beautiful. I touched the material, silk no doubt. The deep red was a perfect match for my skin. There was a little bag in the same color. I didn't dare to open it, I was quite sure it would be stuffed with make-up. I looked at the dress again. How could a dress be that beautiful? How did Lavender manage to pay it? I would have to ask her, when she was done with Ron that is. I had no need to come between them at such times. I looked at her dress. It was the opposite of mine. Hers had lace, beads and layers. It was made out of a cotton-like material and had several colors that all matched the general color of lavender perfectly. My dress was plain and simple, a deep red and not that revealing. The silk reflected just the right amount of light. It was elegant and simple, just like me, some would say. Lavender's dress was complicated and out-going. Totally like Lavender. I would have to ask Ginny what her dress looked like. I knew Harry had good robes already so I guessed her dress would fit the robes. Harry's robes were bottle green, maybe that would be the color of Ginny's dress. I shook my head and sat on my bed, pulling a book from under my pillow. I started reading. I was totally caught up in the story until Lavender called me down for dinner. I ran to dinner, feeling rather foolish to have skipped lunch. I was rather hungry and my sure I felt rather stuffed before I went back to the common room. After a short talk with Lavender and Ron, Harry and Ginny were still eating, I went to bed. Monday seemed ages away while there were only a few hours left until the day would start, until school would start again. _The last week before Christmas, yey! I am exhausted._

**A/N: I am exhausted too, wrote this up just yet, so please REVIEW! **

**I got shots today and my arm is a little sore. I feel sorry for all those who are afraid of needles. Yuk, everybody has got to hate shots. Yeah. I still didn't get a responce to my solicitation, isn't that just a bummer? My hair is going short... Like, really short, in eight days. To think it was long when I was playing sleeping beauty in the school play, lol (me sleeping is not a pretty sight, hehe). I know I know, not facinating I just had to mention it! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!**


	13. Explaining the Draco stuff to Fred

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. ****No dance yet just class and news from Draco. A little scene with Fred and a huge problem. If you want to understand, just read. Everything will be obvious in the end. I think xD Have fun reading!**

Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. All the days that had passed since George had forced me into the dance in front of the entire Gryffindor common room. It had been one of the more embarrassing events my short life had known so far. The dance would probably be worse. It was Friday and Fred and George sat at the Gryffindor table, eating along with the others as if they had never left Hogwarts at all. I was laughing along with the rest when the mail came. A large owl came to me, carrying a thick envelope. It was from my parents. I tore the envelope open and Ron and Harry started laughing. "What's that Hermione? A new book?" Ron teased but I ignored him. I read the letter quickly. The third paragraph nearly made me choke in my breakfast.

_You will never guess what happened when we got back home! There was a boy of about your age on our doorstep. He said he was at school with you and that he was searching a new family. His story made me think he would be in the Witness Protection Program. He said your headmaster had advised him to come here. Something about showing the world he was different. We adopted the poor boy, in your world and in ours. His name is Draco. Please don't be angry with us, we only did what we thought was right._

_You should send us a picture of you in your dress for the dance! We feel like we miss so many things. Draco told us you didn't have a date yet when you left and you were planning on coming home but he choked on his breakfast when he read the letter the Weasley boy had written. He said that boy should watch out for you. Please tell me you didn't get into a fight, you really should be staying at that school and not flunk out like your uncle. You know what happened to him. _

_We really hope you enjoy the dance. See you soon._

_Your mother and father._

There was no way this was real. Draco Freaking Malfoy was my brother now? I did sound totally like Dumbledore to send him to a muggle family. Draco proved his want to change by listening. It was still strange that he had gone to my family. I did make sense when I thought back to our last conversation. He had been so relieved when I had said he was like a brother to me. Strange though, having him as a brother. None of my friends would like this. "Uhm, guys. I've got some strange news." I said. Better to tell them sooner than later. "What is wrong Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Did you guys know Draco Malfoy was missing?"

"Yeah, the whole school knows that part. The little slime bag ran off." Ron said, happily.

"Wait, you said was. Has he been found?"

"Yes." I said anxiously.

"Face down in a pool I hope." Ron said.

"Ron, can't you at least pretend you care. He has been changing." Ginny snapped at her brother.

"Malfoy doesn't change."

"Explain why he didn't curse me when I publicly humiliated him on his last day. He said I was right and that he was changing. I didn't buy it until he ran. He might actually have seen the light?"

"Are you high Ginny?" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"I've seen it too. He actually gave Crabbe and Goyle the buggers for picking on a Huffelpuf." Lavender said. "And he dumped Pansy Parkinson." She added in a conspiring tone.

"So he dumped her. What does that matter?"

"All the friends he has been turning against him were prejudice." Ginny said.

"I think he really has changed." I said.

"They're all drunk." Ron said to Harry and Harry nodded. "Totally mental." Harry added.

"I think Draco is a nice guy. He asked me to the dance. He said I was the prettiest girl he ever saw."

"Was he drunk Luna?" Ron asked. "Was there a Nargel in his brain?"

"Nargels don't enter human brains and he was sober. You should listen to your girlfriends, they're right you know."

"Luna, you are known as a lunatic. Nobody wants to believe you!" Ron said.

"Be nice to her. She just has a different way of life!" Ginny snapped.

"I'm sorry Ron but I'm afraid Luna is right." Lavender said.

"Come on Harry. Let's go to Seamus and Dean. Perhaps they still have some sanity in them." Harry and Ron walked away and Luna sat on Ron's seat. "I've been dating him. He's really nice, different. He told me he would be back after the holidays. He had something to take care of."

"You didn't even tell me!" Lavender screeched indignantly.

"Would you have believed me?"

"No but that is besides the point." Lavender said, a little less insulted but still sad not to have heard the rumors first. "So, where did he run off to?"Lavender asked, wanting the first news on that as a compensation.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me."

"Maybe he'll kill his parents!" Ginny said a little too enthusiastic.

"He won't." I said.

"How would you know?" Lavender asked.

"He ran off to my parents. He is being spoiled at my house as we speak."

"What?!" Both Lavender and Ginny said in unison. "How, why and all that. Spill it!" Lavender commanded so I handed her and Ginny the letter. Luna read over their shoulders.

"He's really changed." Ginny said, shocked to have her words confirmed. "This is insane!" Lavender said. "Why doesn't anybody ever tell me anything!" We all started laughing and she blushed. "I guess that's why." She murmured. "Hermione, what is the Witness Protection Program?" Ginny asked after reading the letter again. "It's a program to give witnesses to major crimes a safe place to live."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Sounds like Malfoy testified against his family then."

"He intended to." Luna said. "That is why he took a swing at anybody who called him Malfoy. He's having a transformation. I think he'll die his hair blue."

Three pairs of eyebrows shot up. "He'll get sorted into Ravenclaw for sure. He's really willing to learn when he's not insulting people and taking after his father."

"No way." Lavender said. He is brave enough to end up in Gryffindor."

"And loyal enough to be a Huffelpuf." Ginny giggled.

"I think Luna is right. He's very inventive and willing to listen to new ideas."

"We'll see. Let's place a bet." Lavender said.

"Now you sound like my brothers." Ginny said wrinkling her nose.

"I bet on Ravenclaw." Luna said.

"I bet on Gryffindor." Lavender said.

"I bet on Huffelpuf." Ginny said.

"And I bet on Slytherin." George stepped in. "What am I betting about?"

"And how much was the bet?" Fred added.

"Six sickles. About what house Draco will be in when he is sorted again."

"Malfoy is missing. He isn't being sorted anywhere, he's a Slytherin already." George said.

"You're behind on the news."Ginny said, holding the letter from my mother up.

"What's that?" Fred asked.

"News about the famous Draco Malfoy." George grabbed the letter and held it up so he and Fred could read it at the same time. I looked at Lavender, Ginny and Luna and I could feel their sympathy although they thought it was needed because I had Draco as a brother. Little did they know about my friendship with Draco and my relationship with Fred. They had heard rumors and knew he was taking me to the dance but they didn't know the details. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a moment?" Fred said after finishing the letter. "Sure." I said and I followed him out of the great hall. He walked until we were together in an empty classroom. "What is this about Malfoy?" He said angrily, holding the letter up. "It's exactly what it said. Draco went to my parents on Dumbledore's advise and now he is my brother."

"You don't even look slightly disturbed by that news."

"I'm not. It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try me."

"What if I don't want to tell you?"

"Hermione, you can trust me. Are you afraid I will be angry with you if you tell me or something?"

"I'm terrified you will hate me." I said in a small voice.

"It can't be that bad." He encouraged me.

"It is."

"Are you dating Malfoy?"

"No freaking way that would ever happen." I nearly shouted.

"Shh, Mione. I'm not angry with you then."

"You will be."

"Just spill it. Making me wait for it won't make it any better."

"You're right. I'm friends with Draco. Very good friends." I said. Fred just listened, not showing any emotion. "It started in the beginning of this year." My mind travelled back to the time this mess had started. Draco witnessing my prank with the instant ice, wanting to be the other part of the pranks team. "I dropped a jar of instant ice on the floor and Draco saw it. He wanted to join me in the pranks business. He proved himself a worthy partner."

"Draco and you are the new Weasley's?" Fred asked surprised.

"I guess you could say it that way."

"It's what all the teachers call you. They're after you and him. I'd play a prank while he is out."

"I don't know what."

"You'll figure it out, won't you."

"Only if you help me." I said, putting angel eyes on.

"I am angry with you."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I wish you told me about the pranks sooner. I wanted to help. Now you and Malfoy will have to prove yourselves."

"Perhaps we do. I've got an idea anyway."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"Sure as Malfoy is blond."

"He might have dyed his hair and please stop calling him Malfoy. His name is Draco."

"And he's your fake brother."

"Yes he is."

"I don't care how nice he is to you, if he hurts you, I will hunt him down and remove all his male parts from his body."

"He's the good guy now."

"No Mione, he's only pretending. I will never trust him and neither should you."

"You sound just like Harry and Ron."

"They obviously have some sense left."

"Don't let your sister hear that."

"Have you told them about the operation with Draco?"

"No." I admitted a bit guiltily.

"You don't trust him, if you did you would have told them."

"You're not angry with me, are you?"

"I guess not. I just hope my mind can get used to being around Draco Malfoy."

"Technically it's Draco Granger now."

"Whatever. Malfoy or Granger, Draco is Draco. I'm going to be around to make sure you're ok."

"I don't need protection from him."

"You obviously do. If he proves himself trustworthy I will back off."

"Sounds good to me. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. I really do hope your right. I can see you care about him."

"He won't hurt me."

Fred shook his head and walked away. He hated my trust in Draco. This was going to cause trouble. I wrote a note to Draco.

_Draco, Fred knows. I couldn't keep this from him. I'm sure you can understand. He doesn't trust you. Please prove him wrong. I got the letter from my mother. I guess you're my little brother now. I am going to play a prank. See you at the dance. Hermione._

I got an owl and send it away. I went to class and sat next to Lavender because Harry and Ron were still mad at us for believing Draco could change. Dimwits. Professor Bleach walked in and the class turned absolutely silent. "It's time to test your abilities. Those who can't block my spells are requested to stay away until they can block it. Each time a person who failed walks in, I will try their shield. If they can stop my spell they can stop me from kicking them out. If they fail they will not be able to enter the class. Is this clear?"

"Yes sir!" The entire class shouted.

"Good. Let's start with Mr. Finnegan." He said with an evil smile. Seamus walked up to the cleared spot in the middle of the class and held his wand at the ready. "On three." Professor Bleach said. "One, two, three! Petrificus totalus!" Seamus managed to block it, but only just. Ron was called next and survived it. Parvati failed, Neville blocked it. He got a round of applause from the entire class including professor Bleach. "It your turn Miss. Granger." He said and I walked up to the cleared spot. I felt like falling through the floor. I didn't feel prepared. The entire mess with Fred and Draco had caught me in such a whirl of emotions I wasn't sure I could focus on my defense. I looked at him and held my wand at the ready. "Three, two, one! Petrificus totalus!" He shouted. I saw the jet of silver light coming from his wand, ready to hit and paralyze me. What was the spell to block again? Fred would know it, Draco would know it. I don't want to be kicked out of class. These thoughts and more raced through my head as the silver jet of magic came closer and closer. I was going to fail. I opened my mouth and shouted the spell to defend myself. Would I have been in time?

**A/N: ****This was it for this time. I really hope you enjoyed it. Please review and see you next time!**


	14. The dance

"Protego!" I shouted as the silver jet of light came closer and closer. I closed my eyes and felt the spell hit my shield just in time. I sighed a little sigh of relief. "That was a bit strange Miss Granger. Your shield is strong and capable but you cast it a little too late."

"I have had some issues just yet. I was a tiny bit distracted." I admitted.

"Make sure you clear that mess up. You will need all of your focus in the coming semester." He warned and moved on. "What was that all about?" Ron asked as I took the seat behind him again. "Shush Ron, nothing serious. It's about the Draco thing."

"That makes it sound like you date him." Lavender said with an evil grin.

"Not helpful Lavender." I snapped at her.

"I know." She shrugged. "What is going on between you and Fred?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows at me. "Can you focus on class!" I whispered irritated.

"Not until you tell me every single detail of your love life!" She said, still cheerful.

"I will hex that grin of your face if you don't watch out!" I warned.

"Go ahead. I will find out myself if you don't tell me."

"Fine, I'll tell you if you survive class in case you promise to trust me and not stalk me."

"Deal!" Lavender said.

"Miss Brown. Can you please demonstrate your shield instead of talking. It distracts people."

"Sorry sir." Lavender said and walked to the cleared spot. He counted down and I saw her prepare. _I have a lot of explaining to do after this. _Professor Bleach cast the spell and Lavender blocked it. I saw she had trouble but she did fine. "Congratulations!" Everybody said and Lavender curtsied. Who would have thought her relationship with Ron would make her the most popular girl in Gryffindor? I know I wouldn't. They were the dream couple. He was the quidditch hero and she was the pretty blond to stand by his side. Perfect couple number two: Ginny and Harry. Harry is the captain of the team dating the hottest girl in Gryffindor. All the girls envy Ginny while all the guys envy Harry. I was the fifth wheel on the wagon. I don't think there is a possibility for perfect couple number three. Fred was popular in the old days but I am not pretty enough to make up the perfect picture. Fred didn't care though, he only cared about me. "Details, details!" Lavender said as she packed her bag, waking me from my thoughts. "Are you in a hurry?"

"I've got all the time in the world." Lavender said with a pretty little smile.

"I am going to the dance with Fred, end of story."

"That can't be all. When and where is he picking you up? Is he matching your outfit?"

"He doesn't even know what I'm wearing!" I said exasperated.

"Don't worry, I'll tell him."

"Stop try Lav, things are going fine without your help."

"That is it! I am going to kidnap you right now." She took my arm and dragged me to the common room, up the stairs and to our dorms. Lavender pushed me onto a chair and started rummaging in her suitcase. "Hair, eyes, face, heels and more." She murmured and when she walked up to me her hands were filled with beauty products. "I am going to use a lot of de-frizz, I think we should show the world how cute your curls are."

"Cute?" I asked disgusted.

"Cute, very cute even. You don't need a lot of make up, I think the basics will do. A bit of eyeliner, mascara and some rouge. I've got the perfect shoes and I have bought you the perfect necklace. It's my Christmas gift so open that one first tomorrow."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Right now? I am going to start with your hair. I've got some good stuff but it needs some time to take effect. I also needed to dig up my beauty products. Who knows how little time we have tomorrow." She shut up then and started putting some sort of oily liquid in my hair. I held still and let her do her thing, she would be happy about that. She back up and looked at me. "Now go to sleep, you can't have bags under your eyes tomorrow." I did as she said, arguing Lavender at times like these was completely useless.

I woke up the next morning and Lavender was watching me. "How much did you sleep?" I asked her, rubbing the last bits of sleep out of my eyes. "I slept as much as I needed to sleep. I've been sleeping ten hours the last few weeks so that I could be sure you opened my present first today."

"You are completely mental." I said and she shrugged happily. "Which one is yours?"

"The one with the pink ribbon."

"I might have known."

"You should have known." I ignored that and opened her gift. It was a necklace with earrings and a ring, all matching each other and the dress perfectly. "Thank you Lavender."

"Open Ron's gift next, it's the one with the blue ribbon." I opened said gift, it was a bracelet that matched Lavenders gifts. "We coordinated." Lavender said. "Actually, I coordinated Ron." She looked a little smug about that. We opened the rest of the gifts. There was a tiny little box from Fred. Lavender was looking over my shoulder as I tore the paper off. Inside, a little box with rose petals and a note inside it. 'The rest is for tonight.' I smiled. Typically Fred, wanting to see my face when I opened his present. "That is not fair. I am going to take vengeance." Lavender said. "How?" I asked, getting a little scared now. "I will make him fall over backwards by the looks of you. I will make you so beautiful he can't even remember his own name."

"Ok." I said, backing up a little. "Take a shower. You need to wash the stuff out so I can work on it." I did as she said and tried to delay. I knew I couldn't make it too long but I was lucky. Ron had chosen to send me an owl and Pig arrived when I was in the bathroom. I quickly read the note. 'Hermione, help me! Mom has found dress robes even worse than those of the Yule ball. Can you please fix me up some better looking ones? Yours in haste, Ron.' I looked around for a quill but found nothing. I took Lavenders lipstick and wrote a short note back. 'Save me from Lavender and I'll personally go to Hogsmead to buy you a new one. FYI I wrote this with lipstick because I had to lock myself in the bathroom to escape your fashion greedy girlfriend. Hermione.' I quickly gave the note to Pig and watched him fly off. In no time at all the note was back telling me he couldn't stop Lavender, even if he wanted to. I sighed and went out the bathroom to face my doom. Lavender was a bit grumpy because I had made her wait so long but she didn't even take the time to bug me about it. She started dressing my hair (two hours), after that she did make-up (three hours), next was the dress (Like I can't dress myself, only ten minutes), the jewels came after that (another hour, that girl is way to thorough, can take fifteen minutes to decide the bracelet should be on my left arm) and last were the shoes. It took her half an hour to decide that she was going to make me walk on high heels, another half hour to convince me I should walk on them and ten minutes to put them on exactly right. She polished my nails in a quarter (excluding the it took her to pick the color) and at long last I was done. I looked at myself in the mirror. "He won't know it's me."

"He will love it."

"He won't know it's me."

"He will, don't worry. You look absolutely gorgeous by the way."

"How much time do you have?"

"I'm nearly done." She said. She had managed to get her dress on, pick her jewels and shoes and polish her nails in a stunning hour. She was putting the finishing touches on her make-up now. "Why is it my looks took twenty times as long?"

"Because my looks were ready at the beginning of the school year. I knew I'd have to work on you today so I already planned my outfit out." She said with a little smile. "You prepare yourself way too good."

"I've known you longer than today." She said with a smug little smile. "The boy are expecting us by now. Let's blow them off their feet." I took a deep breath as she opened the door to the common room.

As soon as Ron saw Lavender his mouth fell open, when he saw me, his eyes started bulging out. "What did you do?" He asked Lavender with admiration. "I just improved her love." She said, starting a heavy kiss. Harry rolled his eyes and took a good look at me. "You look nice." He said, motioning to my outfit. "Thank you." I said, trying to hide a smile. "You look nice too." He glanced over my shoulder. "Seen Ginny?" He asked. "She should be here any moment." I said. "We'll see you downstairs." Lavender said to Harry and started dragging me towards the exit of the common room. "What?" I asked. "Fred is waiting downstairs you silly." She whispered in my ear. I walked along obediently then, wanting to see him. I saw Fred standing there, waiting, looking completely at ease. Lavender pushed me behind a wall. "Here is how we are going to do this. I am going down with Ron, telling Fred you will be there any moment. Ron will ask him how things are running at the joke shop after a while and that is when you come down."

"And why at that moment?"

"Because he needs to be able to fall silent. His mouth will hang open. Trust me." With that she walked away with Ron, who shot me an apologetic look. I heard her rambling a bit downstairs, Fred sounded irritated when Lavender told him nothing when he asked how I looked. I giggled. "So, how are things going with the shop?" Ron asked. I took a deep breath and stepped around the corner, walking down the stairs. "Business is good. The products are selling better than…" His mouth dropped open and he stared. He shook his head to gain his composure and I smiled at him. "Gorgeous." He said, offering his arm to me. I took it and winked at Lavender. She winked back and we entered the great hall. It was amazing. The entire floor was covered with snow that wouldn't melt, icicles hung from the ceiling and the trees were perfectly decorated. "It's beautiful." I stammered. "Yes you are." Fred said.

"Are you in a cheesy mood Mr. Weasley?"

"I'm as cheesy as I want to be. Which is even worse if you know I meant it." He got red and I blushed. "Why the red tie?" I asked him, staring at the floor.

"Lavender." He said.

"Makes perfect sense." I said and we both laughed. Dumbledore stepped up and started speaking. "Welcome students and visitors." He said, winking at Fred. "Tonight is a night unlike any other night. The day of giving and taking, of love and forgiveness, but above all a day to celebrate the union that is between us. We start out with a song for the lovers amongst us." He signaled to the dance floor and a soft sweet number started playing. Fred took me in his arms and we danced to the music. "You are without doubt the most magnificent person I've ever met." Fred whispered in my ear. "And you have to be the most cheesy." I teased.

"Come night, give me my Hermione and, when she shall die, take her and cut her out in little stars and she will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun."

"Since when do you quote Shakespeare?"

"Since I am cheesy tonight and you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Lavender did that."

"You cannot make ugly things beautiful. You already were the fairest in my eyes before Lavender put her touch upon you."

"You speak strange."

"I am surprised with myself. I expected myself to be babbling but I'm holding my mind quite easily despite the desires that try to consume me." A evil little grin spread across my face and I moved closer to him. "What did Romeo say when he first saw Juliet?" I could feel Fred's breathing getting slightly less controlled. "Did my heart love 'til now? Forswear its sight. For I never saw true beauty 'til this night." He looked in my eyes as he said that. My heart started beating faster and my breath came out slightly uneven. "You really are a strange person." I said, trying to lift a little of the tension. He smiled and it got even worse. I hadn't noticed how close we were before and in our little conversation we had gotten even closer. I stared up into those eyes, his eyes and they did not hide his feelings. My heart raced as he moved closer and closer, the kiss we had both longed for all this time was about to happen. I closed my eyes, slowly moving closer, waiting for our lips to meet…


	15. The Reason

**A/N: And thus the story continues. Enjoy, R&R. **

_My heart raced as he moved closer and closer, the kiss we had both longed for all this time was about to happen. I closed my eyes, slowly moving closer, waiting for our lips to meet…_

A loud BANG made us pull away. We stared at the door that had just slammed open. Filch stood there holding Draco by his robes. I could feel Fred pulsating with anger towards my adoptive brother. "I found this little sneak walking the school grounds." Filch announced loudly. "I only just returned you prat!" Draco snarled. "He's speaking the truth Argus, let him go. You just disturbed a very special moment for several of our students." Dumbledore said with a tinkle in his eyes. A little smile formed on my lips. Dumbledore noticed everything. I took Fred's hand and dragged him toward the exit. "What is it?" Fred asked. "We're going to a more private location. Somewhere we are allowed to go and where Filch can't disturb us." Fred snickered. Draco ran toward us. "Wait up a second sis!" He called. I sighed and stopped, waiting patiently. "I want to give you a late present." Draco said with a twinkle in his eyes. "Couldn't it wait." Fred asked with daggers in his voice. "No, it has to be now." Draco hissed. "Stop it you both. Draco, learn to time things better, Fred, accept Draco, he is my baby brother now." Draco and Fred both looked sour at that and I snickered. I opened Draco's gift. It was a beautiful black necklace with a huge red Diamond heart on it. "It's not really mine. It's a thing I got on the mail. Some guy's brother wanted me to give it to you. The face of the guy who bought it for you is inside it. Don't ask me how he did it, but it looks nice." I looked into the heart, not noticing how motionless Fred was, or how angry. All I could see was the face in the heart, it was Fred's face. My mouth had fallen open, I was staring with stupidity in my eyes. I closed the box that held the jewel and gave it to Draco with a look he understood. I turned to Fred. "Uhm, thank you so…" I stopped. "Whatever." I said and I flung myself around Fred's neck, kissing him deeply. It didn't take long for him to deepen the kiss. His arms caught me in a tight embrace. The world disappeared. Draco could have made every sneering remark and I would not have heard it. There was just me and Fred and our touching lips. My fingers twisted into his hair and he held me closer. The passion was unbelievable. We could both the sparks flying between us as we kissed. This was better than anything I had ever felt. When we broke our kiss our hearts were beating in our chests and we both were breathing fast. "That was amazing." Fred murmured.

"It made me rather sick." Draco said. "Did you manage to figure out what she had for dinner?"

I glared at Draco and took the box out of his hands. "I think I can take care of this." I took my own necklace off. "Return this to Lavender." I ordered. "Why should I?" Draco asked, obviously insulted. "Because you're in our way. Go and make yourself useful." I paused. "Unless you want to watch another make our session." Draco was gone fast enough then. I laughed and Fred cleared his throat. "Can you put it on?" I asked, handing him the necklace. He blushed and put the necklace around my neck. "I guess this means you like it?" He asked uncertain. "Are you kidding? I love it! You shouldn't be so shy."

"Can't help it. Your presence is overpowering."

"Are you still feeling romantic?"

"I guess I am." He replied with a cheeky grin.

"I think I should take advantage of that."

"You shouldn't." He said, leaning closer.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my turn." He said and he kissed me. It was better than the time before. He took charge this time, leaving me to feel ecstatic. His smell, his taste, the feeling of his fingers twisting into my hair. It was a perfect moment, which would turn into a perfect evening. We sat down on a bench outside, a little while after the perfect kiss. "Can I ask you something?" Fred asked.

"Anything." I responded.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"I don't know exactly when. I think it was somewhere in the end of last summer. You?"

"Last year. You defied Umbrigde so openly. It had been building before but I didn't let myself. A bookworm that loves rules? No, that could not be. When I saw you relax something inside me got released. I fell in love."

"Does it hurt? Knowing I care about Draco?"

"Yes, he's a Slytherin! What did you expect?"

"He will be sorted again. He was manipulated by his parents."

"Naturally. It took him too long to realize it. He's using you."

"No he's not! He cares about me."

"Really?" Fred said sarcastically.

"Yes. I can't see why you won't forgive him. He's changed."

"People like him don't change, I thought you knew that."

"People like him! I changed, didn't I? Are you saying only Griffindors can change?"

"No! I'm saying Slytherins don't change. They are the enemy!"

"Friends, enemies. I thought you understood the world a little better than that. You've read Romeo and Juliet. What did Juliet say when she found out her true love was her supposed enemy?"

"Are you saying you're in love with him?!"

"NO!" I shouted. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. His family is evil, that is why you say he can't be anything but evil. He's not his father's son anymore!"

"He's got the blood of his filthy father! His father would love to see you dead but you don't even think about that. Even if he is good, he's still dangerous for you to be around. No matter what he does to get rid of them, they won't let him go! Why don't you understand!" He shouted.

"He's my brother!" I shouted back even louder, tears filling my eyes. "I am not giving up on him because you don't like him." I could not see through my tears. I felt his hand on my shoulder and cringed away from him. "Don't make me choose." I murmured.

"I'm not."

"Than tell me you accept Draco."

"I can't. He's dangerous. I can't help you if you're involved with him."

"I'm not asking for that. I don't want you to leave me but I can't leave Draco. He's part of my family now. I have to protect him."

"Who's protecting you?" He asked desperately.

"I am." I said, looking up into his eyes. "He's got my back. I trust him. Can't you at least try to tolerate him?" Fred looked away. "I don't really have a choice." He said and walked away. I wasn't sure what he meant. I sat down, utterly confused and feeling sad. After a while Draco sat down beside me and put his arm around me. I leaned against his chest and started crying. He put his arms around me and shushed me. "Shh, it's going to be ok. Shh." He kept murmuring in my ear, comforting me while I cried my eyes out. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Was it because it felt Fred had left me? He had no choice about what? Why didn't he explain himself? Why did he leave like that? I cried even more. Draco was there for me, all the time. Holding me, trying to comfort me. I suddenly found a reason to cry. Draco was comforting me because Fred wasn't here. I should have been crying over something trivial, having Fred near to comfort me but Fred had left me. My sad tears mingled with my tears of anger. How dare he? Why did I give him no choice? "Draco?" I chocked out between sobs. "What is Mione?" He asked calmly. "Do you believe people can change?"

"Yes. People can change, as long as they want it bad enough. People change when they are provided with a reason to change."

"Why did you change?"

"The reason? I guess it's you. I told you about it before but in the end it was you. I saw my father was wrong, I saw so much goodness in you that I started doubting. I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do. Many things I should not have said to you or others. I think Fred will come around. The Weasley's are good people, I'm sure they will accept me in time."

"I really do hope so." I mumbled. I was tired and Draco's voice soothed me. "You need to go to bed Mione."

"Yeah." I mumbled , standing up. I started walking but my feet didn't want to hold me up. Draco scooped me up his arms and I heard him chuckle. "Not funny." I mumbled. "Actually it is. You're sleep drunk. I'll carry you upstairs."

"No, don." I mumbled, starting to sound incoherent. Draco chuckled again and started walking. "I'll curse your butt off." I said but the thread didn't even convince me. All the dancing and crying had exhausted me. "Where do I take you?" Draco asked me. "Bed." I yawned. "Really coherent Granger."

"Just like you." I mumbled and I fell asleep.

**FPOV**

"I don't really have a choice." I said and I walked away. I needed to think. I walked around the corner and leaned against a wall. How could she believe Draco freaking Malfoy was a good person? I know, she'd say he's not a Malfoy anymore, he choose a different path. I don't believe him. He's a Slytherin after all. It was silent. I peeked around the corner. Hermione was sitting there, looking sad and confused. Maybe I should have said goodbye. I sighed and was about to walk up to her and apologize when the reason of our fight walked into the picture. Draco sat down beside her and put his arm around her. I felt like walking up to him, punching him in the face but I stayed calm. He sat down beside Hermione and put his arm around her. _Is he hitting on her? If he is I will be hitting him, hard._ She turned to him and started cry. Something in me broke, why was she crying? I took an involuntary step forward. "Shh, it's going to be ok. Shh." He tried to comfort her. If he really was as bad as he seemed he was keeping the act up properly. He just looked like a good friend to her, maybe even like a brotherly type of friend. Where did his arrogance go? "Draco?" Hermione managed to say between sobs. "Do you believe people can change?" Why did she ask that? She believes in change and goodness more than most people. Why would she ask the one who obviously changed whether he believed in change. This did not make sense. "Yes. People can change, as long as they want it bad enough. People change when they are provided with a reason to change."

"Why did you change?"

"The reason? I guess it's you. I told you about it before but in the end it was you. I saw my father was wrong, I saw so much goodness in you that I started doubting. I'm not a perfect person. There are many things I wish I didn't do. Many things I should not have said to you or others. I think Fred will come around. The Weasley's are good people, I'm sure they will accept me in time."

Wait, did he just call my family good people? He hates us, he thinks of us as traitors. He believes just as much as she does. "You need to get to bed Mione." He said, concern written all over his face. She stood up and started walking to the castle. He got up too, not liking her response. He was worried about her. He scooped her up in his arms, rage flooded my system. _I _should have done that. He chuckled, I could see he tried to relieve some of his own tension. Maybe she just pulled a funny face, she often did that when she was tired. I had seen it happen a lot in the past few months. "Actually it is. You're sleep drunk. I'll carry you upstairs." What was funny? What had she said? I wanted to get closer but I didn't want them to know I had listened in on them. Draco chuckled and started to carry her away. I followed after them, making sure they couldn't see me. "Where do I take you?" Draco asked when they were near the staircase. She yawned and tried to talk at the same time. "Really coherent Granger." He said with a smirk. _Let me hit that smirk right.._ My thoughts trailed off as a peaceful smile decorated her face. She had fallen asleep. "Yes little sister, just like me." Draco sighed. He kissed her forehead and walked up the stairs, holding her like a precious garment. She looked so peaceful and content. I stared after them, feeling my repulsion towards Draco Malfoy fade. Let me correct that. I felt my repulsion towards Draco _Granger_ fade. He was the brother she never had. Perhaps he wasn't that bad after all. I mentally kicked myself for that. Let him show the world, when he does, you can help the family accept him by trusting him. Just don't tell the world you witnessed Draco and Hermione having a sweet moment. It was private. With those thoughts, I went back to Hogsmead. I'd apologise tomorrow. Tell her I could accept Draco if he didn't insult my family. Yeah, I could do that.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review! See you next time.**


	16. Mirror to the perfect world

**A/N: Battle good vs evil type of thing starts here.... It might be a bit strange to please Review after reading to tell me what you think. (Btw, Sorry for not updating, I had school issues, major school issues. I am probably stopping for this year so I can try again next year... I'm sad about it... Reviews make me happy, so you know what to do!)**

**HPOV**

I woke up in a huge bed I didn't recognize. I couldn't help thinking; _I was not that drunk!_ I chuckled and sat up. I was not tired at all. I looked around, seeing the many banners around me. Every house was represented. Where was I, the ultimate common room? "Good morning sleeping beauty." Draco said, walking in. "Why are you still wearing your dress robes?" I asked, ignoring his comment. "I just came back. It's four in the morning, if you want to know."

"And I thought the drapes were that good. Who were you hanging out with?"

"Luna. Luna Lovegood. She told me to say hi."

"You're checking in on me during your date?"

"No, we were kicked to bed by professor Bleach."

"Not him on the early morning."

"No, he thinks I went to the place I was supposed to go to."

"Which was?"

"The room of requirements. We are there only it's meant for two and he thinks I went to the version meant for only one person."

"I hope we have locks."

"If you want to use it, you've got it. You don't honestly think I have ill intentions with you, little sister?"

"Not you, Bleach or Fred. Don't want to see either of them."

"Ah, the fight." Draco sighed.

"I will ignore him for at least a year." I said confidently.

"No you won't." Draco laughed. "You can't ignore somebody when you're in love with them."

"Let me try." I said and Draco shrugged. "How was your date with Luna?"

"After I dumped you here I went to see her. She knew what was going on."

"Naturally."

"She told me it was ok. We danced all night until we got stuck under the mistletoe." He pulled a weird face. "You didn't like kissing her?"

"That's not it."

"Then what is going on?"

"Nargels." He murmured. "She didn't shut up about them. Despite all my love for her I do not like thinking about nargels during a kiss."

"Luna does have a way of destroying romantic moments." I giggled.

"It's ok. She made up for it later. She told me all about nargels and that cheered me up. She claimed certain people had wrackspurt problems. I actually think I saw some of them."

"She borrowed you her glasses?"

"She did. Never imagined anything she said to be real."

"Neither did I. She just looks at things with an open mind."

"I used to keep an open mind but my brain kept falling out." Draco murmured. We laughed. "She's a strange girl." I said. "Yeah, she is." Draco amended with a voice so full of love that it made me shudder. "When are you being sorted?"

"In about five hours. My sorting is at nine." He clarified.

"Sleep well." I murmured, turning away to fall asleep again. I didn't notice Draco looking at me with a resigned look on his face. He walked out the room and I fell asleep again.

I checked the clock when I woke again. It was half past nine. Draco hadn't bothered to wake me for his sorting, typical. I quickly got dressed and got down for breakfast. I sat next to Ron and Harry. "Morning Mione." Harry said.

"Morning. How is the battle plan coming up?" I asked.

"Battle plan?" He said with a confused look. I gave him the look so he knew what I was talking about. "So far I don't have much yet. Dumbledore told me a lot about Voldemort but I have no clue how that will help me. At least not yet."

"Tell me some of the things you do know."

"Alright." He thought for a second. "Voldemort likes collecting trophies and Dumbledore thinks he did the same with his victims. He's made horcruxes…" I gasped. "Horcruxes?" I asked in shock. "Yes, any clue what they are?" He asked.

"I came across them when I was looking for the book on polyjuice potion. They are objects which keep a piece of someone's soul safe."

"How the heck do you put your soul in something?"

"Very tactful Ronald. The book didn't give specifics on that part. It only said you had to split your soul." Both Harry and Ron shuddered.

"I think he made more than one." Harry admitted.

"What?" Ron and I said together.

"I think he made several horcruxes. Dumbledore thinks it might even be seven."

"Seven?" I asked, my mouth dropping open. "Riddle's diary." I said, having just seen the light. "What's with that?" Ron asked.

"I think the diary held a piece of You-Know-Who. When the diary was destroyed, so was the memory. A soul can survive without it's body but a horcrux is the opposite of nature. The soul gives life to the object. When the object dies, so does the soul."

"Good morning." A familiar voice greeted us warmly.

"Morning Fred." Ron said.

"Good morning Fred."

I sighed. "Good morning Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Good morning Person-Who-I-Am-_So_-Not-Talking-To." I picked my bag up and walked out the door. "What's wrong with her?" I heard Ron whisper to Harry. "I don't know. She seemed fine just yet." He murmured back. "Hermione wait!" Fred called out to me. I kept walking like I never heard him. I stormed down into the basement and hid around a corner. I heard him coming closer and took out my wand. I aimed for the wall. "Apparatia!" I whispered and a door appeared. I quickly stepped through it and closed the door. I sighed, leaning against the door and stared into the room. It was empty except for one mirror. I had been here before on an exploring trip and each time I had looked in the mirror and seen nothing. I walked up to it and looked into it, not expecting to see anything. I did see something this time. I saw myself. It wasn't a huge surprise that my mirror image showed up but she was signaling me to get closer. "Hi Hermione." She said to me with a happy smile. "Hi me?" I asked.

"My name is Enoim. It's a strange name but I might just be a strange person."

"You're not me are you?"

"Yes and no." Enoim said. "I am you, or the you that you wish to be, deep down inside."

"Who is that?"

"Do you want me to show you?" Enoim said.

"Sure." I said with a shrug. She smiled and stepped aside. "Come in."

"In where?"

"Into the mirror. You can trust me." She held out her hand toward her side of the glass but it went straight through, reaching toward me." She smiled and held out her hand, waiting for me to take it. I looked at her with a little doubt. "You can trust yourself, can't you?" She said with a smile that I knew very well. The smile I got on my face when people were being silly. I smiled, shook my head and took her hand. I stepped through the glass. It felt like smoke. I was in the same room again, only it was the mirror image. "You have to remember, everything is different here. It might take you some time to adjust." She said, standing next to the mirror. "What is different?"

"Oh, you'll see. This is the world you dream of. I can't tell you what waits for you when you open that door, only you can." She motioned to the door and smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled back at her and walked through the door. It closed behind me and I was back in the basement, or rather, the basement in a mirror. I looked around noticing the usual doom and gloom were not in here. I walked up to the great hall again, seeing Ron and Harry eating, talking to Ginny and Lavender. Beside them was Draco, wearing Griffindor robes and best friends with Harry and my other friends. My mouth fell open. Dumbledore smiled at me. Snape had washed his hair and looked like a friendly teacher. I shook my head and went to sit with my friends. I looked around again, trying to spot more differences. I noticed there were only three houses represented here. "Hi Eniom." Harry said. "I'm Hermione." He looked at me with confusion. "Right, sorry Hermione. I'm Harry and this is Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Draco. Where is Fred?"

"Fred?" I asked confused.

"Fred, you know, your fiancée." Harry said.

"Wait, I'm engaged to Fred?" They all nodded. I looked at the hand where I had a ring around my finger. "It's on my right hand."

"Mirror mirror on the wall." Lavender said with a grin. I laughed.

"Ok, I understand. I don't know where Fred is." They all shrugged and went back to their conversations. "Ginny, do you think creamy yellow looks good on both of us?" Lavender asked Ginny. "I think so. It would be perfect for bridesmaid dresses!" Ginny said. "Harry, you mother send you an owl, did you read it yet?" Ron said. "Not yet, she told me to open it tomorrow in her last letter." He replied. "That's all fabulous but who is going to be Fred's best man?" Draco asked. "George is!" Fred said from behind me. I jumped and turned around. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" He asked, leaning down and kissing me. I got red as a tomato. "Fred, the teachers are watching!" I whispered. "So? Let them watch. They already gave us permission."

"They did?" I said, not able to believe teacher would allow this kind of thing. "Yes love. Now did you want to talk over the invitations again? Draco told me he is coming with Luna. My entire family is coming too. I know you think Fleur is a bit irritating but it would be rude not to invite her. I already send the invitations to our parents and the parents of Lavender and Harry."

"When was the wedding again?" I asked a bit panicky. "In two months. You're not getting cold feet are you?" He asked worried.

"No, no, no. I'm really looking forward to it. How about Draco and Luna's parents?"

"Hunny, Draco's parents are the same as your parents, remember? As for Luna's parents, they are busy doing research and can't make it in time. Luna is glad about that, she needed some time alone." I nodded, putting all things straight. Harry's parents were alive, I was engaged to Fred and Draco was my real brother. Ginny and Lavender were going to be my bridesmaids. I kind of like this version of my life a lot more. "How is Tom Riddle?" I asked.

"You mean your uncle, the healer? Oh, he's fine." _The dark lord is a healer? Now that is news. _"This world is perfect. I wouldn't change a thing about it." I said.

"I'm glad you think so." Fred said and he kissed me on my forehead.

**(Back in the real world)**

Draco had watched Hermione run off and Fred ran after her. He took off from the Ravenclaw table and took after the two lovers. He followed them into the basement. Fred ran into the only possible room she could be hiding. He looked into the mirror and saw nothing. Draco ran in after him. "What are you doing here?" Fred asked disgusted. "Like I'd tell you." Draco answered disgusted. "Where is Hermione?" He said, looking around. "I don't know." Fred said. Draco looked at the mirror. "Oh no. She's caught in her own little perfect world."

"You say that like it's a bad thing for her."

"It is. She has only a day to get out. If she doesn't, there won't be a Hermione anymore." Draco looked closer, trying to find the reflection of his new sister. He bowed closer and closer. "I don't think that helps." Fred said hatefully. "Go mess up somebody else's life and stay away from Hermione, she hates you." Draco spat back at Fred, trying to pick a fight. Fred got so angry he pushed Draco against the mirror, or that had been his intention. Draco fell into the mirror and looked around. "Now look what you've done! Idiot!" Draco yelled at Fred. Fred tried to walk into the mirror but it was solid again. Draco could only see a black void in the mirror. He decided to go and find Hermione, she'd know what to do. Fred was looking at a furious cloud of black smoke that came out of the mirror for a second. "Only one!" It hissed at him and tried to grab his throat. Fred ran to get Harry and Ron leaving Draco in the mirror. Both felt utterly confused and panicky. "And they said books were dangerous." Draco murmured, remembering the diary that had affected Ginny in his second year. A shiver past down his back as he left the room with the mirror to find Hermione.


	17. Let me finish! Three words

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the long pauze but I totally forgot to update and stress was complete. I am nearly celebrating my holiday so many more updates (I hope). Those who are still with me, thank you! and please send me a review. Please don't hate me!**

**HPOV**

I went to classes, ever teacher was perfect yet distinctly themselves. I had a lot of fun with Ron and Harry while Lavender chattered on. I was perfectly content and there isn't much to tell about a perfect world. Maybe that is why my diary was rather empty and cleared of events until lunch. I sat in the great hall with my brother Draco, Ron and Lavender and Harry and Ginny. Luna was talking to Cho who was holding hands with Cedric. There was a loud bang as a student threw the doors open. Everybody looked up irritated. I was shocked to see another Draco standing there, wearing Ravenclaw robes. My mouth fell open. "Hey Mione!" He called over. _Well, this world was bound to have a negative side. One Draco is nice but two is too much. _"Mione, could you get that dumb expression off your face, I need your help here." Draco said rudely.

"Excuse me?" Draco one said to Draco two.

"Merlin's beard, you look dorky in those robes." Draco two said with a horror stricken expression.

"I'm not dorky, but you are rude." Draco one said. My head started to spin.

"It's natural for a Draco to be rude, why are you being such a sissy?" Two asked one.

"STOP!" I shouted. One and two both looked at me, one was looking with pity while two obviously considered me insane. "Draco Malfoy Granger. Please stop arguing with yourself."

"What's Malfoy?" One asked.

"You used to be, blockhead." Two responded.

"I'm her brother, are you trying to say Hermione used to be a Malfoy?" One snapped.

"Adoptive brother." Two said, waving one away.

"Stop!" I said, raising my voice again. "From now on I'm calling you" I pointed at one "Granger and you" I pointed at two "Malfoy. Live with it." They both shut up but Malfoy looked pained. "I'm glad there is only one real Draco in the old world because two of them means double trouble. I personally like the Malfoy version more despite his irritating side." I said. The first Draco faded away. "You did it Mione, you got me stuck in here with you." Draco said unhappily. "What do you mean?" I said.

"We are both stuck in the mirror. I think you have a bigger shot at coming out of it though. I guess it depends on your like of this world." He explained. "What makes you think it doesn't also apply to you now that you're stuck in here with me?"

"I don't know but this world doesn't look all that bad. I still would alter a few thing that are unlikeable."

"What do you mean? You were a Gryffindor!"

"I know and I didn't like it but the weirdo is gone now. We should talk."

"Fine, let's talk in private." We went to the common room where I noticed several differences. I shook them off, they weren't all that important. "So, tell me what's not to like about this world." I said matter-of-factly to Draco. "This Ron never complains about homework. Neither does Harry. Fred never stopped with school and he doesn't have the joke shop." Draco said.

"A Ron that makes homework? Why is that bad?" I asked, thinking of the endless discussions I had with Ron and Harry about homework. "Don't you secretly like those discussions?" Draco asked. "How did you know?" I asked shocked. "Everybody can read your mind Mione, it's part of their purpose of keeping you in here. Your desires are on the table."

"That is creepy." I admitted. I didn't really like that part.

"I think my desires are out on the table too. I hate it even more. But more importantly, do you like the current Ron and Harry with their entire goody-good behavior that makes me sick to my stomach?"

"No." I said. There was a slight breeze.

"Another two gone. Now, you-know-who is a healer which means you never had any of the adventures with Fluffy, the little snake in the chamber of secrets, you never had to deal with Harry's godfather and the triwizard tournament ended without a casualty. Cedric won and is now happy with Cho."

"No adventure to talk about? Doesn't that mean no troll?"

"It does. I wonder how you became friends with them in this world."

"I don't really think I did. Our bonding was over the troll, if the troll never happened." I stopped talking, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Do you really think this world is better than our own world?" Draco asked soberly. I started crying and Draco wrapped his arms around me. "This world is a lie with no past I don't really think you'd like it here."

I looked down at my finger, at the engagement ring sparkling there. "Fred wouldn't be able to buy me this without the joke shop. I'd rather have a cheap worthless thing from the real Fred." I took of the ring and threw it away. "I think you liked that ring more than you care to admit. The only thing you like better in this world is Fred. He loves you and doesn't hate me. That enables you to love him."

"Do you like this Fred?"

"Yes, he's better for you. Do you think we can throw him out and throw the real one in?" Draco mused.

"Draco!" I gasped. "You wouldn't!"

"I won't if you can get him begging on his knees to accept you. I want to take a picture of that for persuasion purposes."

"You mean blackmail."

"Blackmail sounds so cruel."

"But it's the same thing."

"It's about my feelings so please be kind."

"You're incorrigible."

"Thank you." He said with a mock bow. I glared at him before marching to the dungeons. Draco kept up without trouble which irritated me. Everything about this world started to irritate me in its perfection. Nothing was this perfect. I got to the room with the mirror but there was no mirror, only the girl who had lured me into it. "Leaving so soon?" She asked. I nodded. "Shame, I really liked you. You have an interesting look on perfection." She said and sighed before changing into the mirror again. I told hold of my little brother's hand as we walked through the glass. I felt a twinge of regret leaving the perfect reality but I knew that I had better things to do than dream about something that could never be.

I stepped out of the mirror and the first thing I noticed was the chair standing next to it. It was late at night and somebody was lying in it, sleeping without even a blanket to keep him warm. I smiled as I recognized the sleeping redhead. I looked back over my shoulder where Enoim smiled at me. She winked and waved a note at me. She put it in our pocket and disappeared through the door behind her. I took the note out of my pocket and read it. _Remember that you can never come back unless you intend to stay forever. Don't be scared when the perfect world visits you from time to time. The power it took to leave your ultimate dream aside is very strong and you will need it. Prepare, death is lurking around every corner and it is trying to catch you as we speak. Don't forget he-who-must-not-be-named is still out there. _With that warning the note ended. I stuffed it away. Draco motioned for me to follow him out of the room with the mirror but I shook my head. He shot a dirty glare at Fred before walking out. I sighed and took out my wand. I conjured up a blanket that looked idiotically bright. I had even managed to get the emblem of the joke shop on it. I covered Fred with it and kissed his forehead. I smiled as I turned and walked out, leaving him alone with the mirror. I wasn't ready to face him just yet. Draco was waiting for me just outside the door, no more than I had expected. "Did you jinx him?" Draco asked hopefully. I glared at him. "Of course not." I said. "Shame." Draco said. "It would have been a lot of fun." I sighed. "You, Malfoy or Granger, are incorrigible." I said, pushing him aside to go toward the common room. "Thank you." Draco said with a smirk on his face. "Just don't bother him." I said with a nod to the door.

"Don't worry, I'll leave Sleeping Beauty alone." Draco said.

"You know muggle fairytales?" I asked surprised.

"Blame our parents." He said, no blame in his voice. I knew how much they meant to him now. I turned my back on him and went to the common room where Harry and Ron were waiting up for me. "Mione!" Harry said, flying around my neck instantly. "We were so worried about you!" He stressed. Even Ron embraced me, which was highly unusual. "I'm sorry I got you worried." I said, feeling really bad about it. "Did anybody tell Lavender?" Ron's face got red as he looked down and Harry refused to meet my eyes. "I don't mind all that much. She would have worried too much. No need to bother her with it. You did tell Ginny I hope." I said, with a cross look at Harry. He nodded relieved. "She's probably still searching the castle for you. She comes in every half hour with a report. Fred is also looking for you, they even called George in but they didn't dare to alert anybody else."

"George was furious when he heard Draco had just disappeared. They promised to give a speech tomorrow but Fred swore he'd bail out if you weren't there to hear it." Ron said, sounding slightly alarmed. "A speech?" Was all I managed to choke out. "Yeah. Something about products to help the school. It's supposed to be a project where the school works with the joke-shop. Knowing Dumbledore it will be brilliant." Ron explained. My mouth fell open. "That is a really good idea." I mumbled, sitting down. "I'm really tired. Tell Ginny I got back when she returns." They shared a dark look. "Don't get mad with us if she decided to wake you up to kill you for disappearing."

"I won't." I promised and went upstairs to lay down for the night, secretly looking forward to the Fred and George speech. It had been so long since I had seen them joking around together. I silently lay in bed with my eyes closed, hearing Ginny come in to check if Ron and Harry hadn't lied to her and after what felt like hours, I fell asleep.

I woke the next day, feeling well rested and very concerned. I felt like I was forgetting something. I got up and got dressed, walking out of the deserted dorm and common room. I went down for breakfast, sitting with my friends. "Wow, talk about being late." Lavender murmured irritated. I shot her a dirty look and got some food on my plate. Ginny was trying out a transfiguration spell while eating, not really a good combination. She tried to turn a mouse into a goblet while eating toast. "Feraferto!" She said, tapping the goblet with her wand. The mouse grew ears that made the cup while it's body stood up to make the leg and its toes grew to monstrous size. The mouse or goblet wasn't moving but it looked like an item from a horror shop. I shook my head and took my own wand out. I counted in my head and tried myself. "Veraverto!" I said and the thing turned into a proper goblet. "Fank you!" Ginny said and Lavender pulled a disgusted face. I laughed along with Harry and Ron. "And now," Dumbledore started as he stood up. "it's time for an announcement. Hogwarts will be working with the joke shop owned by Mister Weasley and Mister Weasley. You will help them with idea's for new products. Mind you, these will not be the usual stuff, defense against the dark arts will be the use for these things. I will now let the Master of Jokes have their own words about the extraordinary project." He motioned as Fred and George walked to the center of their stage. They stood in front of the teachers table, with identical smiles on their faces. "Ladies and not so gentle men!" George started.

"We'd like to say thanks for having us back here!" Fred continued. The whole hall cheered a welcome, except the Slytherins. "First we have a few announcements to make." George said.

"First we will not," Fred.

"Under any circumstances," George.

"Be accepting homemade junk." They finished together.

"We appreciate the attempts," George.

"But are rather fond of our limbs." Fred.

"Any written," George.

"Drawn," Fred.

"Painted," George.

"Sculptured," Fred.

"Photographed," George.

"Or other non-prototype thing can be send straight to us." Fred finished the summary. Everybody had been looking back and forth while the brothers summed it up in the way only _they_ could. "If you're lucky and your product gets selected." Fred said. "It will be developed by the specialists." George said.

"That would be us." They finished in unison. "For any questions," George.

"Or mindless blabber about the fabulousness of our products." Fred.

"Feel free to contact us!" They finished together. "We will be located in the 3rd-floor corridor on the right side of the school." George said with a wink to Harry, Ron and me. They left the great hall, obviously heading for their new base. "That's interesting." I said. "Dumbledore station them in the same corridor where Fluffy was in our first year." Harry and Ron looked at me with wide eyes. "He's daft." Ron said as if it was the most logical thing. "Who's Fluffy?" Lavender asked. Ron launched into a heroic story to explain who Fluffy was. Lavender looked impressed enough to make Ginny giggle. No doubt she'd heard the true story from Harry a long time ago. "I'm going…" I started to say but Harry cut me off. "To the library no doubt. We'll see you at lunch." I smiled a quick thank you to Harry and made for the library. I was just up the stairs when somebody yelled after me. "Hey, Hermione. Wait up!" I turned around to see Fred rushing my way. "Can we talk?" He ask, stopping next to me, shuffling his feet. "I'm really sorry about the dance and all. I shouldn't have responded the way I have." He was staring at the ground, avoiding my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it now." I said, feeling angry tears welling up in my eyes. "Please Hermione, you have to hear me out!" He pleaded, finally looking in my eyes. He saw the tears trying to break free. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned. I got angry with his refusing to leave me alone. I got angry because he didn't listen. I got angry because he still didn't accept Draco. In short, I got really angry for no really good reason and felt like yelling at him. "No, I'm not alright! I've had enough." He saw that I was getting ready for a yelling session and opened his mouth. "Don't you interrupt!" I said but he didn't listen. "Hermione, I'm…"

"Let me finish!" I said.

"I'm s…"

"I said let me finish!" I repeated, raising my voice. "I'm tired of waiting for you to accept Draco!" I felt part of my anger fade for guilt. "Sorry, I can't live like this any longer. I hate being torn between family and friends and you. I am not a saint, I said this before but you refused to listen."

"Look, it…"

"Let me finish, this time let me finish!" I said, getting really angry again. "Wait a minute, you'll get your turn! It's _not_ enough if I get the _chance_ to talk! I need to actually speak my mind!" I yelled. He finally seemed done with the interruptions. "I've rehearsed this thing for so long but I just know it won't come out right. I just needed a change or I would have gone mad. Now I can't let go of the changes I have made."

"It's ok if you feel bad about it." Fred said, obviously trying to sooth me.

"Let me finish!" I said angrily. "You'll get your chance to call me names if you'd like. For now, I've got to make decisions and I can't do that when you're around me." I said, turning to walk away. Fred took hold of my wrist. "Don't run now, we won't solve anything that way."

"I have studying to do." I said, pulling my wrist from his grip. He stretched out and took my upper arm a little too firmly. "Dammit Hermione, I love you!" He said sounding scared, clinging to me as if he was afraid he'd lose me forever if he'd let me walk away now. He'd never said it so directly before and it scared the hell out of me. All my anger faded with those three words. He'd admitted he loved me before but he'd never said it directly. "Please give me a chance." He begged. "I'll make this better, I promise." I took a deep breath and looked directly into his eyes. A weak and uncertain smile touched my lips. I took his face in my hands. "I only want you and Draco to get a peace treaty. No need to be best friends, just not enemies. He's my brother now." I kissed his cheek and hugged him close. "And I love you too." I whispered in his ear. He returned the hug and I knew he'd try to make peace. I could only hope Draco wouldn't be a pain and make it impossible for him. When we finally broke apart I took my bag and literally ran for the library with tears in my eyes. There, I said I loved him. Those three little words made me so scared I nearly hated myself for them. I sat down, hid in a book and started crying yet again.

**A/N: A cookie for everybody who reviews! I really want you all to give me some feedback. Should the next chapter be a nice Fred and Draco fight or would you rather see how Hermione copes? Or would you rather have a huge chapter with both those things and maybe even a make-up-scene? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

Moonstruck vamp.


	18. Draco will be Draco

**A/N: I'm very sorry it took this long but school is insanely busy and so am I. There is a lot going on in my life, some things really good, some things really bad. If you're still willing to read my story, thank you, you're the best. I really do hope you'll enjoy this because it took me a long time to finish.**

**HPOV**

A hand touched my shoulder uncertainly. "Hermione?" Luna's voice asked me. "Are you alright?"

"No!" I said. "I just had a huge fight with Fred."

"That's not that bad. It'll be ok. He really loves you, you know."

"It won't be ok." I cried.

"What makes you think that?" Luna asked serenely.

"Why? I've hurt him. I've done it again, trust me. If you want something ruined, give it to me." I paused for a moment. "Show me a dream and I'll twist it into a nightmare."

"You're old and wise enough to manage this."

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I said, mostly to myself. "I keep forgetting that. Whatever I do now is bound to be a mistake. Maybe I expect too much of them."

"Don't be silly." Luna said, sounding like McGonagall suddenly. "If they can't make it work they will break you into pieces. If they can't work it out they are not worth of it. Draco will be Draco and nobody should try to change him, that only makes him stubborn. If you, on the other hand, give him the freedom to change without forcing him, he will do it on his own."

"If he feels like it."

"Fred will just have to learn to deal with his more irritating side. It's not that hard if you don't take it personal."

"But it _is_ personal." I said.

"Sometimes." Luna shrugged. "He mainly does it to irritate people and get rid of his frustrations. He's not as bad as most people seem to think."

"Maybe." I said dubiously and Luna laughed. "I'm going to study. Don't forget to remind the little ferret about Friday." She said, although I had no idea what she was talking about. She had given me enough to think about for now.

**FPOV**

I stood there for a while, looking at the place where Hermione had last been. I knew better than to go after her, although that was all I wanted. She would need her space and I needed to befriend a certain ferret. I really didn't want to. He was everything I detested, but she loved him. I took a deep breath and walked to the great hall. I turned the corner and the one person I really didn't want to see was leaning against a wall with a lazy expression on his face. "Now look at that. The two little love birds are having a fight." He drawled with an evil smile. I grabbed my wand and aimed for his face. "You really don't want to do that." Draco advised, studying his nails lazily. "She won't like it if you hurt me." A sly smile spread across his face.

"Why are you lying to her? Do you really want to hurt her?" I asked with my teeth gritted.

"Of course I do. What is the fun in being this nice version of myself. You know, the sorting hat made a big mistake. I should have gone straight back to Slytherin." Draco said with a smile that made me want to hit him more every second. "I fooled everybody! Well, maybe not everybody." He said with a smile at me. I knew he had a very significant point. Nobody would believe me if I said Draco was just putting up an act. They'd say it was hatred that blinds me and that I should give him another chance. "I really have to go now. It was nice to talk to you. Give my love to Hermione for me." He paused with his typical smile. "I nearly forgot, she doesn't talk to you anymore does she?" He walked away with a triumphant smile, leaving me helpless and very angry.

**HPOV**

Draco walked into the library with a very dumb smile on his face. "Hello sister." He greeted me. "Hi." I said, not feeling very responsive. "Had a fight with your loverboy?" He asked casually. I glared at him. "You know you shouldn't trust him. He has no sense of forgiveness in his body. I bet he thinks I am to blame for the problems you are having."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Naturally you don't. You just have to realize he isn't good for you and move on. You're a smart girl Granger." He said. I glared at him again. "Being smart has nothing to do with this. Don't you have homework to make?"

"You and your homework." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you stop making homework for a week I will help you fix this mess with your boyfriend. He _is_ still your boyfriend isn't he?"

"He is and I am not quitting homework so that you can play matchmaker."

"You don't actually expect me to do this from the kindness in my heart do you?" He asked with a confused and insulted look on his face. A smile broke through on my face. "You have nothing of the sort and we both know it. For all I know you are trying to make Fred believe you're still the repulsive ferret you once were."

"It does sound like me." He admitted with a happy smile. "I am manipulative my dear little sister and I am trying to teach you to be more like me on that point."

"You'll fail." I promised him. He just shrugged. "You can't blame a man for trying."

"Sometimes you can." I said with a wink. Draco smirked as he handed me a note. "This is what I came for." He said. I opened the note and recognized Dumbledore's handwriting on it.

_This afternoon you and Mr. Granger have permission to leave for your home. Your parents have been informed of your arrival and will be happily awaiting you in the living room of your house. The flu network is ready. I advise you to use the fireplace in the library as soon as possible. I expect you both to be back tomorrow at noon. Dumbledore._

I'm sure my mouth dropped open because Draco was laughing rather loudly. "Ready to go home?" He asked as he walked to the fireplace. "Always." I said and followed him. He threw the flu powder in. "Ladies first." He said, motioning to the fireplace. I stepped in and gave our address. In the last glimpse I caught of Hogwarts I thought I saw Draco give his famous 'evil plan' expression to a redhead in the doorway of the library. The next moment I was on the floor in my own home, with my parents smiling down at me with wide open arms.

It was amazing to see them again despite Draco's loud complaints a pillow on the floor would have been nice. I gave him my best glare before I hugged my mom and dad. Draco managed to get up on his own and hugged our parents too. It was still a bit strange to see Draco hug our parents as if he'd been raised by them. "It's lovely to see you again." My mom said with her arm still around Draco. "I'm happy to be here too mom." He said sincerely. "How are things at school?" She asked us. Draco shrugged. "Same old. Things need enchanting, potions need brewing. Nothing new really."

"They should put you in a mental institution." I said before launching to a story about life at school. Draco jumped in every once in a while with trivial student gossip that made my mom laugh although I ignored it and him at those moments. After dinner my father was took out his new laptop, proudly showing it off to me and mom. He also showed it off to Draco but Draco just looked like a dear in the headlights when our dad started to explain how many gigabytes of internal memory it had and what type of processor it held. I'm sure Draco could not have gotten more confused. My mom was smiling deviously as my dad showed Draco how to play chess on the laptop. Naturally Draco got annoyed after losing six matches against something that couldn't even think. When my dad tried to explain that computers had their own way of thinking he completely lost it. "This is so weird!" He shouted. "The thing is flat, has no way to move and by pressing a few buttons and moving a rock around you can get your butt kicked in a game of chess!" At that point we decided not to show him the internet. It would be far too complicated for him. My parents were both really keen on him learning things about the muggle way of life and he was willing to learn, he even seemed to like it. I guess his Ravenclaw side was kicking in on that point. We were both quite sad we'd have to leave the next day. I went to bed early and was trying to fall asleep when a few soft knocks made me realize somebody was at my door. "What?" I asked, not sure if I should be annoyed. A very shy Draco opened the door and walked into my room. "Sorry to walk in like this." He said, looking at his feet. I couldn't help but looking at what he was wearing. I knew he didn't have a lot of muggle clothes yet and he refused to wear anything that had a close relation to Slytherin, in other words, his entire old wardrobe. He was wearing a pajama mother had obviously bought without really thinking about it. It was too large, dark blue with red, yellow and orange dots all over it. On his feet were grey bunny slippers. I nearly burst out laughing but I didn't get the sneer I was expecting. A blush spread across his face as he put his toes together and his heels apart in the way somebody does when they're embarrassed about something. "Charming outfit Draco." I said, still chocking back laughter. He had a really shy smile as he murmured. "I like them. They're comfortable and I got to pick them all by myself." A proud sort of smile spread over his face, like a toddler that dressed himself for the first time in clothes that really shouldn't be combined. A cute innocent sort of pride that had nothing to do with the Draco I had loved to hate in the beginning of my school days. "Your parents never let you pick your own clothes?" I asked curiously. He shook his head. "They would kill me if they knew I was wearing bunny slippers." He said with a mischievous smile. "They look wonderful." I said with a genuine smile. "Thank you." He said with a smile that could light up an entire city if they could see it. He sat down next to my bed and stared at his hands. "I can't sleep Mione." He confessed. "Why not?" I asked, slightly confused. "I am worried about you." He said, looking up and straight into my eyes. "All this stuff with Fred, I can see it's breaking you down. I do have to say I don't want to make this easy on him."

"Of course not. You used to be enemies, it's only logical that it's hard to accept each other."

"It's not that. I saw what it did to you when Ron got together with Lavender." I was glad the darkness hid part of my red face but he saw straight through it to the core. It still hurt me to think about that time. I didn't love Ronald like I had but the pain he had caused me was still there. "I confess it was funny for me at that time. Now that I've changed I don't like it. It makes me feel guilty and maybe that I why I can't stand Fred. I'm afraid he will hurt you. He's so much closer to your heart than Ron was. I almost feel like I should break you apart to protect you from harm. I've never felt this way before Mione. I never had somebody to protect. I was never allowed to make my own choices. I had to hate people like you, be proud to be a Slytherin, wear the latest fashion. My parents even made sure I was always arrogant because I couldn't show any sign of weakness. You and your parents let me be myself and you right me when I'm wrong. I can cry here and laugh. I'm free. I never realized what I was like before. Your parents are the best a person can have." He was looking at the floor again, fumbling with a piece of paper. My eyes had filled with tears at his confession. "When I was young our parents gave me a teddy bear when I couldn't sleep." I said, making sure he knew that this was his family too. I took one of my old teddy bears out of a drawer, they had given it to me when I went on my first school trip. Every kid had to take a teddy or something like that with them so nobody would be ashamed to cuddle up for the night. I had only cuddled with that teddy the first night because I knew my parents cared about me, even without the gift. That thought had mattered more to me than the bear. Draco looked at the bear and I could have sworn I saw a tear standing in his eyes. "When I was five, my dad took me to Diagon Alley. I was allowed to pick anything as a gift but when I finally made my choice he changed his mind. His son was supposed to get a broom, not a teddy bear. He got me the broom. I always thought it was silly to want a teddy but I guess nearly every kid should have one. You will still have one right?" He asked, holding the teddy as carefully as if it were a newborn baby. "Yes, I have another teddy bear." I said. "Now you should go to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He sighed and cradled the bear as he walked out on his bunny slippers. He walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door. My dad came to stand in my doorway. "I'm proud of you Hermione. Not every girl would give up her teddy bear for somebody they used to dislike."

"My parents raised me to be kind and loving. I think love is all he needs. Deep inside he's still a bit of a child."

"He may behave like a bad person." My dad said wisely. "But his heart is in the right place and nobody can take that from him. I'm sorry to hear about that boy." He said, changing the subject. "Me too." I said and a tear rolled over my cheek. My dad went to sit beside me on the bed. "I don't know much about magic but I do know that your headmaster is a great wizard. He saw the one things both of you needed. To come home." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and hugged me. "No matter how hard and dark things might seem, look to the light. It will only shine brighter when you need it most." With those words he walked away. I fell asleep with the image of Draco in a bright pajama and bunny slippers to haunt my dreams.

**A/N: That's it for now, I'm intending to update soon but I doubt my succes. Reviews are very much appreciated. I really want to know which Draco you believe. Is he being this nice so he can bring Hermione down or is he being his old self to Fred to protect his sister? About the next chapter, should it have FredxHermione, RonxLavender, GinnyxHarry, DracoxLuna or maybe just some Fred and George awesomeness? **


	19. The chill of death

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait but life has been rather.. hectic. I (finally) fell in love and he loves me too and now we're a couple. (We've been together over half a year so I'm sort of proud) Apart from that school is (still) trying to kill me although I am pleased to report I passed most of my subjects so far. Tomorrow is another big test (biology) so I might take a while again to update. I just wanted to give you a bit to read in case you were getting bored. I hope you like it because it's probably not what you might have expected...**

**HPOV**

We were back at school in no time and Fred was looking murderous at the breakfast table. He kept glaring at Draco, making me realize Draco had been trying to break us apart. Draco was back to his usual self, the cuteness of last night completely lost but not forgotten. He was grateful for what I had done and I knew his bad behavior had a good will to support it. For the first time I looked at Ron and Lavender without even a tiny sting of pain or regret. Ron was not the one for me. He was perfect for Lavender and he seemed to think so too. Harry was holding hands with Ginny and laughing rather loudly. "Lavender." Ron said, loud enough for the entire hall to hear it. The silence had never been so thick before. She looked at him with stunned eyes, too shy to giggle. Ron got up on the table. "I say, in front of everybody here, that I will marry you when we're done with school." A lot of romance noise burst loose. "That is, if you'll have me. I love you Lavender Brown and I'm crazy about you. I would do me great pleasure if you didn't reject me."

"You're drunk." I said a bit loudly. He smiled a bit goofy. "I needed some liquid courage." He confessed. He turned back to Lavender but before he could even cast a look of question she had her arms wrapped around his neck, kissing him intently. "I love you too Won-won." She whispered. Everybody was clapping, except the Slytherins, who were making gagging noises and boo-ing the situation. Naturally Ron got multiple points removed for his drunken proposal but everybody knew he had meant it. He hadn't bought a ring yet but he and Lavender intended to do that soon. He didn't have much to spend but I knew he'd been saving up for this a while now. The rest of the day would be very hectic for both of them but they were happy in love so nobody could blame them. By lunch they had both gotten a howler from their parents, saying they were way too young to get married. They had endured it saying it wasn't like they were getting married this summer. They'd finish school and get a job. When that was done, they'd consider doing the getting married. It was Lavenders crazy idea to be engaged that long. She thought that would make sure the stress of marriage itself would wait a long time. I considered them insane and irrational but I didn't care. I knew they had been in love for about three years before they even got the guts to admit it to themselves. They were both impulsive and add that to Ron and his love for butter booze and anybody could have seen this coming. I managed to get Lavender apart for a moment later that day. "Lavender, congratulations!" I said, she smiled happily. "Are you pregnant?" I asked her, considering that the only logical reason for them to get married. Lavender got red and turned away. "I take it that is a yes." I said. She just nodded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Does Ron know?"

"Yes." She said. "That's why he asked me. I'm just so happy he doesn't walk away from his mistake." I smiled. "I'd have it removed if I were you. You're not old enough to care for a baby." She nodded. "I know. I already told Ron I was having it removed. He was very sad about it but he understood why. That's when he said that he only wanted a child if I'd be the mother and now he proposed. We're both a bit insane but we're in love."

"And you're perfect for each other." I said with a smile, knowing that those two would never break apart no matter what would happen to them. I had seen it with Ginny and Ron and their parents and I silently hoped it was a family disease, fall in love so deeply it removes all sanity. That is how I wanted to be loved.

The days following went by in a blur. All the happiness and peace in those days are easy to think about but they didn't seem real. It's almost like I felt something was coming. I was staring at the ceiling, it had been behaving odd since breakfast. Lightning and thunder were competing in the hall but outside was a bright weather. A final thunder shook our chairs and took me out of a rather complicated issue I'd been thinking about. Fred was sitting next to me, hugging me to him. He and Draco were still fighting but Draco was in detention with Snape so I had Fred all to myself. I looked up and kissed him on the lips fondly. "I love you." I said with a smile. "Glad to see the ceiling is starting to clear up, it was starting to get on my nerves." Fred had a content smile on his face. "I don't remember it ever behaving like that. It's almost as if it's nervous." He joked. I poked him in the ribs. "Not funny. It might be serious." I didn't really mean that of course. I was just enjoying peace for as long as it would last. Draco would be back soon. As if reading my mind, Fred whispered in my ear. "Why don't we go for a walk outside? The weather seems good enough." I nodded and we went outside. As he opened the door and let me out, the sunbeams hit my face and the warmth made me feel happy and safe. When I looked around I saw a dark cloud hovering near the gates. "What's that?" I asked Fred, pointing at the darkness. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Nothing serious, I expect." We slowly walked closer to investigate. Nobody else seemed to pay attention at first but soon everybody was pointing and looking at the cloud. An earthquake that wasn't natural at all knocked everybody down and I could have sworn the castle itself shook. The darkness faded and the destroyed gates became visible along with a group of black robed witches and wizard wearing mask. There was a lot of screaming as all the students tried to get back to the castle. Fred and I along with a few others defended the fleeing students. Dumbledore would come, Dumbledore would save us from them. That is all I could think. There were too many of them for the ten students gathered on the doorstep. Many curses shot our way and we fired back just as fast. I saw one of my fellow students fall to the ground, his face pale after a blast of green fire had hit him. A strange cry came from the forest and I saw a strange being in the corner of my eyes. My attention got diverted as I saw a flying skeletal horse I knew had to be a thestral. The boy was dead. The realization hit me along with a searing pain. After that everything turned black and I was floating into nothingness.

**FPOV**

In the blink of an eye my entire world changed. We were already an inch from relative safety when that boy must have been killed. I was trying desperately to keep at least a few death eaters distracted and curses flew around our ears. There were several yelps of pain and a few screams but I knew that looking back would get me killed. McGonagall came running, shouting curses as she went. The other professors and Dumbledore come soon after. Then, my world stopped as I felt Hermione fall down beside me. Everybody was dragging all the fallen students, both dead and alive, into the castle and hands helped me get her to safety as well. I don't remember much, apart from the furious battle in me to get her inside where they could help her. Only when the doors closed did I fall apart. I never knew many healing spells but I tried every single one I knew on her. Her beautiful face with unseeing eyes lay motionless on the floor. I felt my own tears streaming down my face and I saw them falling on her cheeks. I faintly remember hearing a scream of pure agony that seemed to come from my own mouth. I remember Ron and Harry, taking Hermione's hands as they cried their own grief. I remember that my little sister was falling apart on the shoulder of her boyfriend as Lavender, crying hard with mascara all over her face, tried to comfort Ron. Than the weasel faced Ravenclaw came running, his face seeming deprived of the little color he'd had in the first place. My agony was the only thing holding me back from hitting him. If she and he had not been friends I hadn't wanted to steal her away. I wouldn't have dragged her into that disaster. As the thoughts ran through my head everything went red and I did the only thing that seemed logical, I lunged at him.

**DPOV**

I saw the circle of grief around Hermione's unconscious form. All the unnecessary crying, all the wasted tears. I knew how dead people looked, I had seen several of them when I had been loyal to my father. Hermione wasn't dead. I grant them that she did look dead if you didn't know the subtle signs to tell the difference. She had obviously been sick and pale with grief before she got hit by the curse that I knew all too well. She needed help before it became permanent. Her body function had been frozen, I needed to unfreeze her. Nobody else seemed to know it was necessary but before I could do anything, her idiot boyfriend was leaping toward me, murder written all over his face. I quickly stunned him and levitated Hermione out of the grief circle. I knew that had been a mistake when I saw all her grievers give me the look her boyfriend has given me before attacking me. I was surprised to see all their curses bounce away from me. Dumbledore had given me a shield and I used it to flee, not thinking about anything but Hermione. I had to save her, no matter who stood in my way.

An then, he was there. My bloody father. His cruel smile was all I need to give him a piece of my mind. He had trouble breathing and couldn't exactly notice anything. I fled further, taking Hermione as I fled from what I had just done to my own father. Lucius Malfoy was likely to drown in his own blood by my actions and I didn't care. I, Draco Granger, was finally doing the right thing and although I hated the thing I had done to my ex-father, I didn't let it take me over until I got Hermione to Madame Pomfrey and had explained the jinx. Then, I sank to the floor, crying my own sorrows out.

**A/N: I'm sorry about the sudden end and sudden twist but my muse decided that all the luck and happiness just couldn't last forever. Reviews are much appreciated and so a big thanks to all my lovely reviewers, you are the reason this story hasn't died yet. I'll try to update a lot sooner this time. Again, please review and soon the story might continue. **

Admit it, you are happy I told you Hermione isn't dead BEFORE ending the chapter :P


End file.
